No day is the same A love story starring setoxmai
by JC Rose
Summary: Yugi moto has won the championship and everyone is celebrating..but for two very different duelists, the last thing on their minds is celebration! what happens when Mai bumps into Seto? What do they talk about? who is in their way and whats there agenda?
1. Default Chapter

**_No day is the same_**

**A love story………**

**Starring Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine**

**Let me start by saying that I do not own Anime or Manga meaning I do not own Yugioh although I did email 4kids entertainment once.**

**In this story Mai is 21 years old and Seto is 22, Battle city has ended and Yami Yugi defeated Yami Marik, all is well for Yugi and the gang… but what about the outsiders? Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine?**

**Chapter One: **

Mai looks at her silver watch, the one she had gotten for her birthday eight years ago. The watch brought back many memories for Mai Valentine as the night she received that watch was also the tragic night her Mother was killed. Mai sulked to herself as the watch read 9.15pm. She thought of years gone by, when she was a little girl and her mother would sit by her bedside and braid her long blonde hair, she smiles as she remembers her mothers sweet smelling perfume and the chocolate chip cookies she would make every Saturday afternoon. Too many people then, Mai and her family were happy and contented and Mai was a sweet girl who was loved by all including the teachers at school as well as classmates. Mai was one pretty young thing with the world at her feet…..

"We duelling or what Mai?" Joey asked hoping to beat Mai for once in his life. Mai looked up and snapped out of her thoughts; she buried all the memories and heartache in as she continued to duel against Joey Wheeler. "Ha you call that fighting hon?" Mai sneers, "I was just warming up" she pulls out a card and hopes for the best. "Hey babes just remember who saved you from the shadow realm" Joey says looking at mai sweetly. To the entire group (yugi/serenity/Tristan/duke/Rebecca/varon/mokuba even seto kaiba) Joey was pretty infatuated with Miss Valentine. Was it her curly locks of golden blonde hair? The way she held herself with such poise and elegance? ( unlike his closest gal pal Tea gardener) or was it the fire in her heart that locked a lot of mystery about her life so no one not even her ex lovers could unlock and divulge.

Mai waited for Joey to make his move and was suddenly interrupted by the very happy cheering squad of Yugi, Tea and Tristan. "Come on you two what are you doing?" Duke asks flicking his long black hair back. "Oh I get it you want some alone time" Tristan winked with a cheeky look on his face. "Tristan" Yugi snapped. Tea giggled. Mai spun around and dropped her cards; they fell onto the ground on the night street they were playing on. "What did you say?" she lowered her voice. "ah nothing babe I was just joking ah yeah joking" Tristan backed away nervously, half expecting to be hit in the face with Mai's fist or worse, scratched with one of her manicured nails. Mai went to when Yugi held her back. "We are just friends guys" Joey adds standing by Mai but looking a little glum that Mai was so appalled to be seen in that way with him. Mai placed her hand on Joeys shoulder, and that is all we will ever be hon." she says quietly, "I gotta go back to the apartment, Vivian is probably waiting for me too tell her about you Yugi" she forces a smile. "Wish her well "Yugi replies waving. "Duke watched Mai walk off and raises an eyebrow at her short pleated skirt, "her legs go on forever don't they" Tristan said half druelling…. Joey glared at them before gathering his duel disc and heading off with Yugi and Tea to an achievement ceremony n Yami Yugi's Honour, Serenity had organised the buffet and was waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Hey Tristan" Duke says while getting dressed for the event at his flat, "you know how Joey and Mai will always just be friends?" "Yeah" Tristan replies pulling a blue silk shirt on (hoping to impress Serenity) "well what she said to Joey, you must have head a few million times from serenity huh?" He jokes Tristan goes bright red and throws a can of beer at him. Duke catches it in his hand and sighs. "Drinking at your age" "what will Serenity think?" Tristan just laughs and the two guys share a beer as well as a quick fantasy over Joeys little sister...

Meanwhile at Mai's: "Oh so you have to tell me" 'did you beat Joey?" Vivian Wong asks with her hair in braids and a towel wrapped around her. "Well actually Viv the duel was cut short" Mai replies sitting on her purple chair in her bedroom. "How?" Vivian asks. "well I sort of fazed out when I looked at my watch and then Yugi and Tea came along and before you knew it, the time was 9.30pm and I had to get ready for this dinner for Yami Yugi" Mai fits into a thin strapped lacy dress with a lilac purple outline and pauses again. She thinks of being trapped by evil Marik, she then flashed back to her work on the cruise ship where her fiancé begged her not to leave after 2 years, she then goes back further to her school days as cheerleader and Bandit Keith, the senior she hooked up with and lost her virginity to, Her thoughts go back further still to the night of her 11th birthday the night her Mother was shot.

That was the first chapter ahh hope it was okay.

I actually surprised myself when I read it. Its quite good.


	2. What are you doing here?

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: you know the usual. I don't own Yugioh and so on….**

**Let's continue, Ha I wanna know what will happen:**

Mai and Vivian are the last to arrive at Yugi's Achievement Ceremony. "I wander if Varon will be here tonight?" Vivian asks herself as they walk in holding their stylish handbags. "You like him don't you?" Mai raises an eye brow in suspicion. "We'll just see" Vivian winks. When the two women approach the swinging doors they are greeted by a doorman in black who takes their coats and shows them where the ceremony will be held. "Not too shabby at all" Mai says under her breath. "Its obvious Yugi isn't paying then" Vivian jokes. "I'm curious" Mai says in a cheeky voice. "Excuse me" she asks the doorman. "Who is paying for all of this?" she asks the door man as she flicks her curly blonde hair which is tied up so her curls fall down behind her neck. At first the doorman is a little held back but happily informs her that the National Duelling Federation supplied everything for the evening. "Oh" Mai replied. "Why do you care?" Vivian asks as the two walk into the large room where the ceremony will be held. "You know me Viv" Mai replies coolly. "I like to know". When Mai and Vivian walk into the room, all eyes are on them. It was as if the room froze for a split second. Vivian wasn't one to shy away from attention, nor was she the humble type which is probably why she and Mai got along well. Mai did not have time for friends and did not enjoy letting people in but Vivian was different for some reason. Perhaps she had a few secrets of her own. Unlike Mai, Vivian was not uncomfortable around others and did not shy from showing affection. "Congratulations Yugi" she squeals running up to the young hero and giving him a hug. "Oh thank you Vivian" Yugi blushes. "Oh stop being so humble" Tea taps him the shoulder. "Hey Mai glad you could make it" Tristan says on purpose to annoy Mr Wheeler. "Shut up would ya" Joey threatens. "Doesn't he look sweet in a Tuxedo?" Duke jokes in a patronising voice. Joey's fuse was short as all of his friends knew so picking on him was a lot of fun for others to watch. "Why I ought a" Joey growls pushing Duke. "Joey" Tea elbows him to stop. The three boys immediately stop. The only thing worse than getting in the way of Mai's fist or nails is getting in front of Tea's bony fist or chipped nails, ouch! "So the plan is we all stick together tonight" Yugi suggests. "There is a table for us all over there" Tea points to the large table decorated with beautiful crystal champagne glasses and fine china plates. "You can sit with us too if you like Mai" Yugi invites. Mai looks reluctant but has never been one to turn down a fancy dinner especially when she was friends with the person whom this whole dinner was about. "Ok why not?" Mai replies. The group walk over to the table which will be the centre of attention for the remainder of the night and are all seated next to one another. As per usual Tea grabs the seat right next to Yugi who will be turning into Yami soon. Tristan and Duke Take a seat either side of Serenity and Vivian sits by Mai who is at the end of the table looking glum. Thoughts of her Mom come flooding back as always in the most inconvenient places. When she thinks of what those thugs did to her because of her Dad's gambling debts she almost walks up and leaves the room for good. "Mai where are you going?" Vivian asks. "To the bathroom" she snaps. Joey has kept silent ever since she told him that she wants no more than friendship. "Joey get over her okay?" Tristan says sympathetically. "There are plenty more fish in the sea". "I am going to see where Varon is" Vivian pipes up and edges out of her seat to find the handsome young duellist.

Meanwhile: Mai manages to hold her poise until she reaches the women's bathroom where she leans against the wall by the mirror and slumps down on to the floor. No one was aware of the pain that Mai goes through in her memory every night. The only way to cover her pain is to act the way that she does so no one can know the real her, a vulnerable sobbing mess, still distraught over her Mother's death. "Why do I do this every night?" she thinks as a salty tear trickles down her rosy cheek. "Mom is gone so snap out of it". The tears do not last long, in fact the time she spends mourning her mother is decreasing. She wipes her purple eyes and pushes herself back up and adjusts her long curly hair which seemed to spiral into ringlets whenever she touched it. All of a sudden she hears a loud clapping sound. Yugi's ceremony had begun. Mai rummages through her velvet bag and pulls out a Revlon deep red lipstick. Once she had done herself up and covered her tears with make-up, she was ready to go back outside and face them all again as a cold and sophisticated tough bitch! She opens the bathroom door and holds her head high. "Come on Mai" she says to herself walking along the large corridor that will lead back to the Ceremony. While she is walking Mai realises that one of the straps on her heels has come lose, she stops and bends down to tie it when someone knocks into her. She almost fell when the person behind her grabbed her waist and pulled her up. She pushes herself away and turns around to see who the clumsy fool was. "Kaiba?" she says in a questioning voice. "Be more careful next time" he sneers about to walk off. No body pushes into Mai Valentine then blames it on her. "In case you have short term memory loss, you barged into me" she yells from behind him. Kaiba stops and raises his neck. Without turning around Kaiba mumbles something. "What was that?" she hisses. Kaiba then laughs a little and looks her in the eye; he can see her fire and almost feel her blood begin to boil. "Well I could have let you fall flat on your face but I knew that I wouldn't live to see the end of it if I damaged a nail or a lock of hair" Seto sarcastically replies. Mai storms up to him, "you think you know me Mr Kaiba?" "Well let me tell you something you don't know anything and you never will" Mai is furious however deep down she enjoys the challenge that Seto gives with his harsh words and self righteousness. She had seen the way he was with Joey and smirked in secret when He defeated Joey for the hundredth time or insulted Tea on her dancing skills. "You wanna know something else?" she questions in a proud manner. "Oh and what is that?" Seto asks half smiling. He also enjoyed the challenge that Mai provided when she talked to others. "I know you're type inside out" she smirks twirling her hair above her ear. "Oh really?" Seto replies with his arms crossed. "Let me guess?" she asks in a sarcastic tone. "You were born in to wealth" "you have been spoiled rotten by your parents and caregivers for years" "and now you are really pissed that Yugi beat you and defeated Marik instead of you". Seto just sighs and puts his right hand over Mai's mouth. "I think you know less than anyone about anything" he says narrowing his blue eyes at her. Flustered Mai pulls Seto's hand away from her mouth. "Ok so maybe I was wrong about one or two things but I was right about you and Yugi" she snarls. "Yes and I was right about you and your appearance" Seto snaps back. "If only she knew" he thinks. "If he knew about my mother he would not dare say that" Mai thinks to herself as she stares at Seto coldly. "Anyway" she pipes up changing the subject completely. "Why are you here?" "Even Joey can see that you can't stand him or any of the others here tonight". Seto looks at the wall then back at her. For some reason he did not mind talking to her as he thought he would. "Well why are you here?" he answers with a question. "The same reason as you" she quickly replies. Seto was some what intrigued by Mai's quick wit and intelligence that she displayed. He knew that she was a good duellist but so was Yugi. The more Mai thought about it the probability of her actually going back into that ceremony was highly unlikely. "I'm going for a drink" Mai says loudly to herself but so Seto could hear her as she walks away. Why did she care what he thought so much? "I take it you are not going back in then?" Seto says behind her. Mai turns around "No" she replies. "Why, you planning on going back?" she adds. "Puh" Seto smirks. "I haven't even been in there yet". "Oh" Mai replies. Why in the world does she give a damn what he does and doesn't do? "Well I am going" she says secretly hoping that he would come along and join her for a drink. "Mokuba will be here a while" "I could get someone to take him home" Seto thinks. "Why go out for a drink?" Seto asks her. Mai spins around. "Excuse me?" she says confused. "I have a lot of it at my estate and I am not going to drink it all now am I?" he replies in his usual cold tone. "I don't know are you?" Mai asks walking a little closer to him with her heels clumping. "That all depends" Seto half grins. "If I decide to drink alone". Mai tilts her neck back and Seto gets a smell of her perfume. "Are you asking me to join you for a Drink or two?" she asks. "Maybe" Seto says folding his arms and looking around uneasily. Mai looks at him with a part grin on her face. "Just say yes" he thinks to himself as Mai contemplates. She could tell Seto was uncomfortable about these type of things and even though she had a lot of handsome young men before, deep down Mai was terrified too. "Okay" Mai nods.

Ah what will happen now??????

Keep reading and find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Drink at my Estate

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or no anyone who owns or helped produce Yugioh….**

There will definitely be another chapter soon VERY soon so keep reading….

When they arrive outside on the first floor of the car park, they are politely ushered in to a nice looking limo. "Well this is nice" Mai says impressed. She knew Seto was rich but wasn't aware just how rich. As the car drives off Seto pulls out two glasses and fills them up with very smooth tasting champagne. "Thanks" Mai says taking grasp of the stem glass with her nicely manicured hands. The drink ran down her throat like a warm cup of cocoa after a long day at work. Before she could finish her glass Seto had offered her another full glass. She willingly accepted and the mood inside the dark limousine changed a little from silent and uneasy to calm and welcoming.

"So what do you do exactly?" Mai asks, feeling pretty good and knowing that she looks it too. "A CEO involves a lot more than just a few duels and meetings in boardrooms" Seto replies full of knowledge. His status almost turned Mai on but she wasn't turned on by his money like with most men she meets. There was something a little more here. "Ah so you are a younger and may I add easier to look at "Donald Trump" Mai jokes feeling a little more spaced out after the few drinks she had consumed. Neither of them were aware of how much they had drunk exactly whilst in the limo, but it must have been a little more than two glasses judging by the fact that they were both laughing at each others jokes and even relaxing when these two are usually completely guarded like they were wearing some sort of armour.

Seto leads Mai into the large house, past the beautiful gardens and along the halls filled with expensive pictures and ornaments that must be worth thousands up on thousands of dollars. Mai did not say anything until they arrived in Seto's large luxurious room. "Oh my god" Mai gasps looking around at the quadruple sized room with a plasma screen T.V and large glass window that overlooked the entire Kaiba mansion from the outside. Mai walks around and observes everything in the room as if she was wandering through a museum. The walls were a beautiful dark blue colour and the carpet was deep velvet which seemed to never end. Every item in kaiba room was not out of place even by a speck of dust or unclosed cabinet. "Is this your closet?" Mai asks opening two smooth black doors with glass handles. Closet space where he keeps all of his clothes and polishes shoes was bigger than Mai's messy room. Mai then looks down at the floor and Kaiba offers her another drink over by his bar equipped with stools and a counter full of expensive drinks. "I remember what it was like to be rich" Mai sighs to herself as she sips on a glass of wine. Seto is still behind the bar looking for another glass. "So what happened?" Seto asks pouring himself a glass of vodka with a hint of orange juice. "You really wanna know?" Mai raises and eye brow and flicks back her hair. Seto shrugs. "Yeah" he replies putting the beverage up to his lips.

"My Mom was uh" "My Mom was killed" Mai blurts out; she is unable to control her words due to the alcohol that lay in her system. Seto puts his glass down on the bar and in a shocked way looks at Mai. "She was killed by some hit men because my Dad would not pay his gambling debts" Mai explains in depth. "I was at a friends at the time but I remember coming home for my birthday and having the police surrounding my house" "they had already found Dads body outside of a bar the night before" Mai says. Seto is listening to every word she is saying. "They wouldn't let me see her" "because they knew I would cry" she mumbles as tears begin to form in her eyes. "Not a day goes by when I do not cry for her" she whimpers wiping her eyes profusely. Seto comes around from the back of the bar and puts his warm soft hand on her shoulder. "I would never have known Mai", he says quietly while feeling complete empathy for her. "My parents were killed as well" he informs a distraught Mai.

Mai looks up at him with tears still in her eyes. "They were killed in a car accident" "faulty brakes" Seto begins. "Mokuba was only seven at the time"," We were immediately put in an orphanage until I challenged Gozo boro to a game of chess" "when I bet him by surprise I asked him to take Mokuba as well as me to live with him as he wanted me to exploit for my intelligence and I wanted Mokuba to have a good home". Mai sees the pain In Seto's face. "Seto" she says quivering. "I am sorry" "I didn't know". "No one knows the real story" Seto replies. He then proceeds to stroke Mai's hair, as it is soft and silky against his strong hands. "You are unlike any woman I have ever met before Mai" Seto whispers softly to her. Mai looks at him and feels her tears dry up. "I guess we have more in common than we thought huh?" she says a little happier than she was a second ago. Seto nods and runs his finger down her dress and onto her chest. The atmosphere in Seto's room had changed again since they both told each other what really happened in their oh so sad pasts. The fact that the room was warm, the two young people had been drinking a little and had both had a liking for each other from the start , made way for what was about to happen next. "Seto" Mai whispers. He cups her face with his hands. "Yes" he replies looking deeply at her with his soft blue eyes. "Can I stay here with you tonight?" she asks in a completely vulnerable state. Seto grins for the first time ever and says "I wouldn't have it any other way".

As he leads her to his large satin bed Mai slips out of her silky purple dress. Mai lets Seto wrap himself around her and remove all of his professional clothing from his body until both of them are completely naked. Mai kisses Seto on the neck and he returns the favour by kissing her passionately all over. Mai had no idea that Seto was such an amazing lover. She only hoped that when tomorrow morning came, Seto's mood would not change and he would actually want to be with her like she wanted to be with him…………………………….

Please review and tell me what you think and if there is any point in making another chapter (haha im going to anyway)


	4. Japan?

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh wishes she did**

Thanks for coming back for another read of Chapter 4

I try to update my stories as often as I can.

A ray of morning sunlight shines in through Seto's glass window. He and Mai lie clenching onto each other with their eyes slightly closed. Mai brushes her golden hair along Seto's chest as she tilts her head to one side. Seto opens his sky blue colored eyes and looks down at Mai, who is lying to one side of him and holding his waist with both hands. He breaths heavily and attempts to take in what took place last night. How could something as innocent as a Ceremony for Yugi Moto bring two strong willed yet different people together in a way never thought possible?

Seto was not quite sure where he stood with Mai. He liked her there was no doubt about that anymore, but would it be too much of a risk for the cold hearted CEO to take his chances with a girl? Not just any girl either. Mai Valentine was a head strong, attractive woman who had used her feminine charms to get her by. They both held in their true feelings when they were around others, and did not like the company of too many people with questionable personalities. Seto was utterly shocked that he had told Mai what had happened in his past. Furthermore to show emotion was something the young man would not do. He continues to stare at Mai, who looks so helpless in arms like a baby clinging on to its mother for comfort and warmth. Mai was also very guarded and kept her personal worries and past memories to her self at all times. Yet last night in a moment of weakness, the feisty blonde opened up and told Kaiba about her mother and displayed feelings of sadness and need. Both Mai and Kaiba acted as if they needed nobody but deep down they were two of the most vulnerable people on the planet. Last night proved that. If only they were not so ashamed of their vulnerability.

Mai yawns and opens one lightly powdered eye. She wipes of sleep dust with her left hand and turns to look at Seto who is looking at the floor below, deep in his thoughts. "You think a lot "she murmurs, almost awake. Seto moves his top lip up and smirks a little. Seto rubs his pale eye lids and proceeds to get out of bed. He slips himself away from Mai and heads over to the bathroom for a shower. Mai sits up and twirls her hair. She looks at the rather large ceiling and sighs. "Say something" she whispers to herself while cringing. What could she possibly say? Seto would either want her or not and Mai would accept it and move on as she always did. Only this time it was different. Mai did not want Seto to just dismiss her like he had with other flirty females who showed a bit of interest. For some reason, the desire inside for the wealthy loner was so strong. Even her fiancé whom she was so close to marrying did not give her the butterflies that Seto did when they kissed. Mai slumps back into the comfortable satin bed. She plays with her thick golden earring she is wearing; Mai always twisted the piece of jewellery that pierced her ears when she was anxious. No one knew that Mai even became up tight very often and this was a good habit to help hide her inner feelings.

A loud knock pounds on Seto's securely locked door. Big bro it's me" Mokubas little voice echoes from the hall. Mai immediately jumps out of bed and bites her bottom lip. "Great now what?" she hisses. Thinking fast she runs up to the bathroom door and knocks lightly on it. Receiving no answer, she knocks again. After three attempts, she rolls her eyes and bangs rather loudly on the shiny blue door. Mai presses her ear up to the nicely polished door and tries to listen for the sound of running water. No sound can be heard from where she is standing. "Seto, where did you go last night?" "The driver said you went home with some girl" Mokuba yells in to the room. Mai gasps and sighs. "Brilliant" she says with a sarcastic smile. When no sound seems to be coming from the bathroom, Mai figures that the room must have noise control. Knowing what Seto Kaiba was like, he probably did not like being disturbed when he ha showers or typed on his lap top or did anything! Mai throws her hands in the air and shakes her head so her locks sway from side to side. Annoyed she barges on in to the beautiful bathroom, with everything clean and tidy. The spa lay in the centre of the large room and a glass shower in the far corner. Mai was surprised that the shower was not locked, but never the less walks up to the glass where a silhouette of Seto is standing. The sound of piercing shower water falling on him can definitely be heard from where she is standing. With her long varnished nail, Mai gently taps the pane of glass. "Seto" she says a little uneasily.

The shower door immediately swings open and Seto stands inside in his bareness. Mai clenches her teeth in delight as she sees Seto's toned body from, head to toe. The water trickles down his soft skin and he looks Mai in the eye. Mai crosses her arms and looks him over with an impressed grin on her face. "So this is why you don't lock your door" she half jokes with a seductive tone in her voice. Seto raises his eyebrows and nods lightly. "Well I though, considering you saw me last night" Seto replies in a somewhat friendly manner. Mai places her hand inside the shower and strokes it down Seto's soaking torso. "So what was it you interrupted my shower for?" he asks, reaching over Mai for a towel. "Well if you can call it interrupt" she replies, watching Seto dry himself. "Mokuba is at the door" "he said that some driver saw you go home with a girl" Mai informs in a less than pleased manner. Mai heavily resented being referred to as "Some girl" and was not shy about expressing the fact. Seto curls his lip in rage and storms out of the bathroom. Once he is dressed he unlocks the door and lets Mokuba in. "I better go" Mai says when she sees the shocked look on Mokubas innocent face. Seto holds his hand out in front of her as if to say "Stay right there". Oddly enough Mai doesn't move. She stands still in her silky purple night wear which showed off her curves and cleavage rather provocatively. "What is this I heard about me going home with some girl?" Seto questions his little brother with a furious disposition. Mokuba cowers a little. "Uh well no one knew where you and Mai were last night" he replies, blocking himself in case seto explodes all over him. "When I asked the driver he told me you had gone home with some girl" "no one knew it was Mai" Mokuba explains looking up at is older brother with a truthful eye. Seto folds his arms in bitterness. "I am guessing that the driver who told you was the same one who took you home as well?" he asks UN politely. Mokuba nods silently.

Seto grabs his black cell phone out of his pocket and rings the staff from his estate. "Jones now" he demands. Jones being the slacker who told Mokuba Seto's rendezvous with some girl. As soon as the driver answers, Seto goes completely mental at him, yelling and screaming into the phone. "My personal life is my business you got that you pathetic ingrate" Seto's words are harsh yet Mai finds it all quit amusing. Seeing him angry was a slight turn on for her that she could not help but smile. Mokuba could see the smile on the pretty blondes face and started to giggle himself. "Oh I see" Seto rants into the phone. "Well how would you like to be out of a job?" There is silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "Ha the only reference you'll get from me when you leave will be a negative one" "very negative" Seto informs coldly. "Oh and don't bother asking any of my management staff for one either" he spits before switching off his mobile ad sliding back in his pocket. Mai and Mokuba are both staring at him. He stares bluntly at his little brother. "Haven't you got school Mokie?" he asks, still seething. "But its Friday, no one else will be going after last night" Mokuba whines. Seto rolls his eyes at the dark haired cutie. "You can come back at midday but no earlier" Seto answers pushing him into the hall. "But Seto I gotta pack for Japan" Mokuba jumps up and down and pouts. Mai raises her perfectly made up eye brow in confusion. Seto was going to Japan? He would be out of her life forever or at least until she could get over there to visit him. With the wage Mai is on it seemed doubtful she would even get her rent paid for the week let alone spend it all on a trip for a guy she only knew from a few duels. "You can pack when you get home Mokie" Seto replies ushering him along the hall. "We leave tomorrow though" Mokuba grizzles a little. "No we go on Sunday" Seto corrects him, while continuing to gently push him in to his room.

When Seto returns, Mai is already zipping up her lacy dress from last night. Seto stands behind her confused. "Where are you going?" he asks stroking her back. Mai scrunches her hair back and turns around to face him. She manages to hold back the tears in her violet eyes, but they start to blur her vision when she stares at him. "You're going to Japan on Sunday Seto" she says sadly while at the same time trying to maintain her poise. Seto puts his arms on her bare shoulders and half smiles at her. "If you had no assumed the worst you would have found out that I am not planning on going back there alone" he replies. Mai wrinkles her little nose in confusion. "Well Mokuba is going I know that" she replies, still confused. Seto rolls his eyes and walks her over to his satin bed. "Mai" he begins, placing her on the bed softly. "You are not the person I thought you were you are unlike anyone I have ever met and I can not let this chance slip by" Mai quickly wipes a tear from her eye. "Are you saying what I think your saying?" Mai asks with slight happiness. Seto nods. "That's right Mai Valentine I want you to go to Japan with me".

Ok that chapter 4

Please read and review. Will Mai say yes? Will they fall in love or have they already?

Find out…


	5. I want more

**Disclaimer:** No way affiliated with Yugioh or the characters (if I was I would definitely add some hot romances between certain duellists in the show he he)

I guess I am bored and it's late so I had better pre occupy myself by writing this next chapter. It should be interesting hey all my fanfics are. Not that they're getting many reviews last time I checked there was a total of 3 reviews "Wow not three whole reviews" sarcastically drones

Anyway enough idle chat

Hey at least you wanna read the story so that's good……..

Thanks for the reviews Mirfurey ) oh and to the person who reviewed with some constructive criticism, thanks I have changed the layout of the story )

Hope you like….

**Chapter 5**

Mai widens her deep purple eyes. "Japan?" she gasps in secret delight. "Now?"

Seto stands up and leans in beside her.

"Well to tell you the truth I am a little surprised as well that I would even consider asking someone to accompany me to Tokyo" he explains.

Mai holds her silent happiness in until she hears what Seto has to say. Everyone knew that Mai was the spontaneous type of girl who loved adventure and new challenges. Seto however was about as far from UN organised and unplanned as any human being could get. As Kaiba spoke he felt a wave of anxiety yet eager anticipation race through him. The feeling of instant excitement and the pure fear of not knowing what will happen or what Mai will say or do next had a hold on Seto and he liked it.

"Mai" he shivers as he lets the feeling wash over him before talking again. "No one has ever made me act this way" "for some reason which I am still trying to analyse"……. "I like you"

"I like your spontaneity" "Your charm and dry sense of humour".

As Seto so strangely (for him) is blurting out these words of emotion towards her, Mai cannot help but feel flattered. Here was a guy who was obviously adored by many willing young heiresses and successful business women around the globe. Yet for a reason still questioning both of them, he has taken a shine to her.

After hearing what a very surprised Seto Kaiba had just said to her, Maiwinks back at him.

"Well" she cutely says, twirling one of her blonde locks."I guess I'd better go home".

Seto appears to be confused. "Ah excuse me?" he asks with a look of wander in his deep blue eyes.

Mai changes her voice into a teasing tone. "Silly Seto" she pouts.

Seto is intrigued. He wants more and doesn't know why.

He cannot take the seductive teasing from Mai any longer. He thrusts his long arms around her so she cannot move out of his grasp. Mai wriggles just enough to let him know she is joking.

"I have to go home and pack", she laughs loudly.

He suddenly loosens his hold over her and grins. (Oddness for Mr Kaiba)

"Oh I see", he nods, stroking her silky hair.

"Well then let's go" he says holding out his hand for her.

She willingly takes hold and the two of them go for a ride to Mai's apartment............

Ok a little shorter than usual but that's good, it will help span out the story…

Hmm what will happen when Vivian finds out? Ha probably nothing.

Oh but what about the rest of the gang huh? Joey Wheeler for example?

Will he be happy for his close friend and move on?

Chapter 6 will be out soon and the story will change from a fight in the ceremony to a new beginning in Japan!

The only question is: will it last?

Read and Review please


	6. The apartment Joey?

**Hey**

I would like to acknowledge the latest review I got for this story

Thank you I'm glad you like it and yes I will continue does victory dance lol

Note: if anyone has any Seto and Mai fanfics PLEASE review and tell me

(It's so hard to find some decent ones or ones that have been updated in the last year at all)

Yet another reason I write all of my fanfics based on my fave couple ;

Mainly because all of the setoxmai fans out there will have new and updated fics (plus when I get bored I read them too P)

Anyways on with chapter 6……

Ooh this one was fun to write he he.

**Disclaimer: **You know the whole not owning Yugioh thing I don't even think that we need to put it in considering this is a Legal official FAN site based purely on FICTION but oh well it gives an impression of professionalism I guess..

_**Chapter 6**_

Mai tosses her hair back and forth inside the luxurious limousine.

"I still cannot believe we are doing this", she giggles to Seto who sits closely by her in the vehicle.

Seto slides his finger along her smooth skin so he ends at her left hand which is perched on his right leg.

"Well believe it" he replies, with his voice full of sensuality.

Seto appeared calm and sure of what he was doing but in reality, he felt exactly the same way as his new lover did.

If it wasn't for his professionalism and eagerness to appear in control of every situation he would have said "neither do I".

Then again something like this had never happened to seto before. Spontaneity and irrational decisions were not part of the well organised CEO'S lifestyle.

Until this moment…..

When the long black car pulls up outside Mai's block of inner city apartments, Seto opens the door and they both hop out.

As they approach the fourth floor in the elevator, Mai is very aware of her friend and roommate Vivian Wong. The beautiful Asian girl had displayed acts of true friendship, something that was unusual for Mai. Vivian was great to share an apartment with (she even helped Mai out a couple of times when she was really stuck for cash)

The elevator comes to a halt and the two new lovers step off and proceed along the hall.

Mai lets out a sigh as she goes to unlock the door. Seto strokes her shoulder in an act of reassurance. It is in that second that Mai realises what she wants and how incredibly lucky she was to have found it. Not only did she have an amazingly gorgeous lover who actually wanted her, she had financial security. These things would prepare her for what she was about to say to her only close pal Vivian.

To Mai's surprise the door was unlocked.

"Odd" she exclaims, putting the key back into her silk bag.

"Vivian must have the day off work" she says pushing the door open.

Seto leans in and whispers in Mai's ear: "perhaps she had a rendezvous with someone last night?"

Mai looks at him and grins.

"Yeah right Hun" she says.

"In this filthy place?"

Seto looks at her and then pats her on the head softly.

"Well Miss Valentine we cant all have the luxury of what you experienced last night now can we?" he seductively jokes.

Mai bites her bottom lip and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh I could take you to bed right now" she sexily growls.

He winks and hushes her. "All in good time Mai" he replies leaning her up against the door and kissing her intensely.

Forgetting that the door had already been half opened by Mai earlier, Kaiba thrusts her body up against it and then they both stumble into the room.

Mai regains her balance and puts her delicate hand over her mouth.

"Oops" she giggles slightly.

Mai leads Seto passed the dull off pink living room and into her room.

They tip toe like school children throughout the building, making sure they do not disturb Vivian who they figure must be sleeping in her room.

Mai throws her purple suitcase onto the double bed and starts to pack. Seto observes the lightly colored room and peers out of Mai's room to see if he can hear anyone else walking around.

"Vivian is most likely hung over from last night" Mai informs, folding her clothes neatly into her case.

Mai was not usually a tidy person, and would usually throw everything in and dash, however she had a lot of things to pack and not enough space to pack it in.

After a few minutes of packing Seto walks up behind her and grabs her waist.

"I think you have enough" he whispers loudly so his warm breath touches her neck.

Mai closes her eyes and embraces him for a second. She then looks into her case.

All that she had managed to pack so far was a pair of heels, some underwear and a short purple skirt and top. (Her signature clothing)

"Ah I know you said travel light but this" she points to the little amount she has packed.

Seto gives a Mai a smug nod and zips up her suitcase.

"Surely the CEO if a multi million dollar company can spare his new love a few necessities can he not?"

Mai's deep purple eyes open wide and she throws herself into Kaiba's arms.

They both stare at each other so they are parallel with their lips. They both lean in at the same time and slide their tongues down one another's throats slowly and passionately.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" a familiar voice blurts out sarcastically from behind them.

Mai and Seto freeze. Seto then loosens his kiss from Mai and she twirls around.

"Vivian" she says flustered.

"We thought you were asleep".

Vivian rests her left hand on her chin and lets her long black hair dangle down.

"No I believe the term was HUNGOVER" she retorts.

Mai looks to the ground sheepishly.

"Well at least now I know where you were last night" she says crossing her arms.

Seto rolls his eyes and ignores Vivian's comments. He couldn't understand why Mai saw her as a friend anyway.

Vivian can see the way Seto remains hostile and cool towards her.

She pulls a face at him then sighs herself.

"What does this mean now?" she asks looking at Mai sadly.

Mai walks up to Vivian and holds her shoulders.

"Look Vivian I didn't know this was going to happen" "no one did I swear"

"Seto and I just sort of talked at the ceremony for the first time and……"

Vivian looks a little displeased but worries for Mai as this is not the first time Mai has met someone over night and taken up with them. She shakes her head at the sight of the purple suitcase on her bed.

"Mai don't leave, you will only get hurt" she warns.

Mai looks away and walks back over to Seto.

"I haven't even told you where I am going yet Viv" she replies.

Seto holds in by his side again and looks at Vivian with dislike for her.

Vivian flashes Seto back a look of disgust.

"Well before you do perhaps I am not the only one who needs to know" she coldly replies looking at the person who enters the room with his arms folded…

Mai gasps and Seto rolls his eyes back in aggravation.

"Joey?"

Oh no…Now what?

Well Mai was going to have to tell the love sick puppy that she was leaving

Anyway how did he get there so fast?

Perhaps he has his own story to tell?

And why does Vivian care so much? Is it out of pure concern for her friend? Or jealousy that Mai has found a rich boy who just so happens to be Seto Kaiba and she hasn't? perhaps she has a lust of her own, but is it Seto or Joey whom the raven woman likes?

Please R&R

And I can reveal all (when I can think what to put next LOL)


	7. Joey and Japan

Hey hey

Wow finally updated and not a moment too soon! Sorry it has been like forever but a lot has been happening

Thanks heaps for the new reviews, that's what forced me to continue lol

If you forgive me please read on…..

Chapter 7

_**Joey and Japan**_

Joey's blonde bangs seep over his forehead as the morning sun shines in through to Mai's small room.

He looks extremely displeased at Seto for what he describes as "taking advantage" of this woman who he had fantasised about and not worried too much about keeping it a secret.

"What kind of game do you think you are playing huh Kaiba?"

Joey growls with his hands up in the air.

Kaiba remains calm in his condescending stance towards the blonde extravert.

"I wasn't aware that my affairs had anything to do with you mutt"

He bitterly snarls, his eyes narrowed in on the blonde whom he despised since the very first duel.

Joey storms up to seto and holds up his fists.

"Yeah you wanna go?" he instigates.

Kaiba backs away and lets out a loud "Ha" before Mai breaks in between the two of them.

"Stop it Joey" she pushes him back.

Joey immediately cools down and focuses all his attention on Mai who is looking very uneasy yet attractive in her ruffled purple silk dress.

Joey manages to hold in most of his anger towards Seto however the pain he feels is too much for him to handle.

His brown eyes almost seem like they are covered in a glaze as he looks into Mai's purple pools.

He leans so he is dead opposite Mai (only he is a little shorter)

"Vivian's right" he says in a softer tone

"I don't want to see you get hurt again"

He strokes her shoulder just missing a long stray curl of hers with his hands.

Mai holds in a deep breath. She was sort of planning to just set off with Kaiba and leave a simple note for everyone to say she had gone but I didn't work out that way.

Vivian observes the scene in her yellow singlet and black skirt with boots.

She sees the obvious desire that Mai has for Seto when she stood there buckling up her suit case clenching seto,s hand o tightly.

The raven walks up to the two and sighs.

Mai withdraws from Kaiba for a second and approaches her friend.

"I won't get hurt this time hun" she serenely says with her soft cherry red lips.

Vivian pats my on the shoulder and half smiles.

"Well what do you want me to do with the rest of your things?" she asks smiling.

Mai beams (literally) and for the first time ever wraps her arms around her pretty Asian friend, even Joey looked surprised o see mai display such kindness and gratitude.

Vivian hugs her friend tight then gives her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well you seem a lot brighter Mai dear" she jokes letting her black hair tilt back and forth with the movement of her body.

Seto is doing all he can to hide his secret delight and he did it so very well too.

He was over joyed that Mai was embarking on this journey with him and wanted to all he could to assure that his new love did not get hurt ever again and if that meant knocking over Joey then so be it.

Seto was also extremely happy that yet again he had won a battle against him, not for duelling but for love and for lust.

Vivian still had her concerns.

"I'm going to miss you babe" she half pined.

Mai smiled at her and proceeded to and over the money she owed the apartment when Seto leaped in and slipped it into vivans hand softly.

Mai jolted a little and asked Seto if he was sure what he was doing.

Vivian's almond eyes widened and she grinned.

"This is more than what we need" she said shaking her head.

Joey remained silent since his outburst on kaiba, for Mai's sake more than anything.

He knew that he would never have that kind of money to impress Mai with in a million years.

Joey had never felt so hopeless in his entire life. (Except when His father walked out on him and serenity all those years ago)

As the two new lovers headed for the door, Mai handed Vivian her key.

"You still haven't answered my question" she said holding back a tear or two.

"What?" Mai asked, holding her suitcase.

"What am I to do with your things?"

"Sell them" Seto interrupted. From outside the front door.

"Are you sure?" Vivian asked warily.

There was always a chance this honeymoon like romance would fall to pieces and mai would end up back with Vivian hiding yet more emotions of what happened between her and Seto. Vivian knew that and deep down Mai did too. Never the less she hid it well and turned on her spontaneity.

"Yeah go ahead" she piped with her blonde curls bobbing up and down.

Seto doesn't even bother to farewell Vivian or Joey he just stands by the door anxious to make a move.

Before she too heads off with Mr Kaiba, Mai knows there is something that she has to do.

She looks over at Joey standing behind Vivian completely solemn and heart broken.

Mai leans in and whispers to Vivian "What made him come here?" she asks.

Vivian tilts her head to one side and thinks for a second.

"Let's just say he was concerned that you didn't come back to the ceremony last night"

"I mean we were all wandering where you had gone" Vivian says with a suspicious eye on her blonde friend.

Mai blushes slightly.

Mai's hair shone in the sunlight as she hugged Vivian good bye for the last time.

"Call me as soon as you get there okay?" Vivian said a little teary.

At this point every movement Mai made was making Joey crazy.

"God dammit" he yelled pushing his way out of the door, hitting Seto as he stormed down the hall and out onto the street.

Seto ignored the childish behaviour of wheelers.

"Joey wait" Mai calls out and race down the hall to catch up with him.

She couldn't leave without a proper good bye.

"Seto starts to worry about Mai and fears Joey will start yelling and screaming.

"Damn" he hisses, following Mai outside.

"Bye Seto" Vivian sarcastically hisses to herself.

Outside the tall apartment building Seto's shiny limo waits.

Mai manages to Grab Joey by the jacket and pull him back.

"I can't leave like this" she cries, her hair blowing in the wind.

Joey turns around and smoothes out his green jacket.

"Oh yeah" he yells back

"Then don't leave at all"

"Joey please" Mai pines, trying to make him realise she is in love with Seto

"I am sorry you feel this way about me but I can't help the way I feel either"

Joey looks to the ground for a moment then looks back up at Mai.

"I wanted it to work between us Mai" he says a little calmer.

Just then seto appears a little out of breath from running down the stairs.

The cool breeze blows his brown hair around and his neatly pressed suit creases in the wind.

Mai holds out her hand and cups it with Joey's

"We will always be friends Joey" she replies, with a slight redness in her eyes.

Joey closes his eyes and takes in Mai's soft skin resting in his palm.

"Mai don't you know what he is like?" Joey lowers his voice as he sees seto approaching.

Mai shakes her head so her earrings make a clang like sound.

"Joey I know you and him don't like each other" "that doesn't mean he is out to hurt me and I know he wouldn't deliberately hurt you"

Mai tries to reassure Joey but it is short lived.

"Puh yeah freakin right" Joey scowls.

Seto had been rather quiet standing behind Mai. He was getting pretty fed up with Mai trying to reconcile with Joey only to be shot down and being told to stay with him.

"Listen wheeler" Seto begins. Mai doesn't say anything, infact she was waiting for seto to say something.

"Mai is not answerable to you or Vivian or anyone else"

"If that were me you wouldn't be getting an apology and certainly not a good bye"

"She is going to Japan with Mokuba and me end of story bye"

Seto then slides his arm around Mai and moves her into the direction of the limo.

Mai spins around and looks at Joey for one last time.

Joey didn't retaliate to Seto this time as he knew Mai's mind was made up.

"You will always have a place here Mai" he yells as she steps into the limousine.

Mai slightly waves from inside the car that drives her and Kaiba off into the sun.

"That was difficult" Mai says in the front seat of the limo.

Seto remains focused on his driving.

"I meant what I said Mai" he says seriously.

Mai looks confused.

"You're not answerable to anyone ok?" He says in a slightly reassuring tone of voice.

Mai looks over at him and nods her head.

As guilty as she was about hurting Joey she knew that Seto was right.

Mai placed her hand on Seto's leg…

"Mokuba will be home soon" Seto informs.

"Then it's off to Tokyo on Sunday right?" Mai asks with a little anxiety in her voice.

Seto turns around and seductively grins at her. While they approach the gates of the Kaiba corp. estate.

"For a whole new beginning Mai dear" he replies……

Mai smiles excitedly and jumps out of the fancy vehicle.

When they approach the Gardens Seto Grabs mai by her waist and kisses her on the neck.

"I really think we have a chance at this seto" Mai says enjoying seto,s advances.

"We have more than a chance mai" seto replies, still kissing her.

He thinks to himself as she passionately embraces her back in the bedroom

"_if only she knew how much I really love her"_

To be continued

Thanks for coming back

Get set for Tokyo harujuku girls and kendo sticks LOL not really

But I will continue

So please R&R

Julie


	8. Bump in the road

Wow awesome im back! Ahaha. Here we go, please review well actually you don't have to.

Is there really any need for me to do the disclaimer?

Watch out for a bump in the road surprise in this instalment…"ooh"

Chapter 7

"People can be so cruel"

_Well we know where we're going but we don't know where we've been…. _

_And we know what we're knowing, but we can't say what we've seen _

_And we're not little children and we know what we want. The future is certain give us time to work it out, _

_Where on a road to nowhere come on inside _

_Taking that ride to nowhere? Well take that ride _

_Were on the road to paradise here we go, here we go _

_Were on a ride to nowhere come on inside _

_Taking that ride to nowhere…we'll take that ride _

_We know that time is on our side, take us there take us there… _

1980's song for all those who didn't know.

* * *

Okay to confirm what has already happened, read the rest of the story, LOL Na!

RECAP:-After Yugi defeated Marik and won the battle city final tournament, became king of games etc, there was a ceremony held in his honour. Whilst at the ceremony two unlikely orphans, young blonde Mai valentine and expert duellist and CEO Seto Kaiba collide into each other and after a brief disagreement, drive back to Seto's estate where they drink too much champagne and divulge their secrets. Mai breaks down and tells Seto how her parents were brutally murdered. To comfort her, Seto tells Mai about how his parents were both killed randomly, leaving him and his little brother alone until he challenged Gozo Boro to a chess game and won da, da, da, da, da.

For spontaneously odd reasons, Mai and Seto fall in love and Seto asks Mai to accompany him to Japan. She agrees and the two head to her old apartment where her roommate Vivian Wong is waiting…only problem so was Joey. Tension mounted between rivals Kaiba and Wheeler but eventually Jou and Mai say their farewells and the two new lovers head off in one of Kaiba's limos to start a new life together…or do they?

* * *

SCENE:

Seto and Mai are sitting in the Mercedes on the way to the airport. Mokuba is rambling on about school and how cool Japan is to Mai. She is stroking Kaiba's clothes seductively.

The sun sets in the large inner city revealing a dark blue sky lit up with stars and street lights.

Seto taps Mai on her knee as the vehicle pulls up at another set of traffic lights.

"I still can't believe all of this" Mai thinks to herself, taking in a large breath.

Seto can tell what Mai is thinking and reassures her by looking at her with a soft mellow look in his eyes. After a romantic silence, the lights turn green. The limo doesn't move. Cars behind start to honk their horns. Mokuba looks behind him at the disgruntled drivers.

"Ah big bro, why are we not moving?" he questions.

Seto is infuriated at the delay, whatever it is. Mai folds her arms slightly annoyed.

Kaiba taps loudly on the window pane which separates the driver from the three passengers. He demands that the idiot driving, accelerate immediately. The cars behind the limo begin to swerve to the right and over take, shouting obscenities at the quiet as a mouse driver as they speed off.

"For god's sake" Mai hisses.

Seto is completely oblivious to why the hired employee who drives is not driving!

This time he bangs on the glass.

"Move now you ingrate or you won't be driving again" he warns. A bead of sweat drops from his forehead.

To Mai the look of Seto fired up is quite a turn on. The way his clothes stick to him and his white coat ruffles when he is tense, however she is upset that her beau is annoyed.

She turns her attention to Mokuba who is peering oddly at the driver from the back of the limousine.

"There is something strange about this driver of ours" he says with caution.

"Well obviously or else we'd be moving Mokuba" Seto growls, banging profusely on the glass.

"I mean the he is different to the one we had before" Mokuba retorts.

He goes to sit beside Mai and tugs on her purple jacket.

"Look at his hair" "it's red" he whispers.

"So" she shrugs.

Seto overhears Mokuba talking and takes a glance himself at the suspicious looking man in the front of the car.

A smirk forms across the mysterious red heads face.

"Unless you want to end up like the previous driver, I suggest you exit the vehicle". He says in a cool and uninviting tone.

Mai jumps up off her seat and sits beside Seto, who is hiding his fear by appearing confused at what's just been said.

"What is going on?" Mokuba, the youngest Kaiba asks.

"I'll tell you what's going on" the creepy voice replies. "This Mercedes is about to explode in 10, 9, 8"

Mai grabs Seto by the arm and thrusts open the door. Mokuba follows close behind. Seto is in to much shock to say any thing; instead he lets Mai run down the street holding onto his arm tightly.

The two of them run until they reach a dead end street. Mokuba catches up with them and stands by his elder brother.

All of a sudden there is a massive explosion. Smoke can be seen from where they stand.

All three stand as still as statues panting heavily.

From behind a grey building, the only one at the end of this quiet street, a dark image approaches. The image starts cackling. When he comes in to view Mokuba quickly figures out it's the red head.

"It's you again" he trembles, clenching on to his big brothers coat.

The snaky man claps his hands as he approaches.

"Well done" he sarcastically snorts.

Mai clings onto Kaiba's arm, which goes against her tough stone cold image, she didn't care, and she was too scared and unaware of what was going on to care as it was.

"Alright you sicko" "what do you want?" Seto yells.

He wanted to appear in control of the situation. This was also a good chance for him to show his protective side.

"I take it's something to do with Kaiba Corp" he says with an unsurprised look in his blue eyes.

Who didn't want a share of the mutli million dollar company?

"Ooh you are as smart as they say" The young evil man replies.

His eyes are a sour green, the colour of envy and his hair is bob length and tatty.

He walked with such a stride that was obviously fake.

"Let me introduce myself" he looks over at Mai and winks. She quivers in disgust.

He smoothes over the navy blue driver's uniform he had on before he stated his name.

"I am Amelda" he says taking off his blue hat and pretending to be polite by arching forward in a bowing motion.

"I'm here to duel you" he yells pulling out a duel disk.

Seto's lips curl and his face deepens in red with anger.

He knew if he wanted this psycho out of his way he would have to duel him and get it over with.

Mai leans in and whisper to Kaiba.

"Who knows what else this freak is capable of" "Perhaps you should duel him"

Seto whispers back to her "My thoughts exactly".

"Oh if I had known you had a girlfriend I would have been even more excited about defeating you" Amelda grins rubbing his hands together.

"And why is that?" Mai spits.

"Oh you'll find out sweet heart" he replies blowing her a kiss.

Mai narrows her purple eyes. "Take him down" she says fiercely.

Seto nods and pulls out his duel deck.

Amelda couldn't wait to begin. He loved the response he received from Miss Valentine; it enticed him all the more.

"I guess we won't be going to Japan today" Mokuba quietly adds.

Amelda raises an eye brow.

" Japan?" "Ha you won't be going there ever again"

Amelda and Seto stare at each other. Deep Blue eyes meet envious green ones as the two males both call out "LETS DUEL"

Ouch what will happen next? Who will win? Who will lose and who will suffer?

Ha talk about a bump in the road eh?

Keep reading. I have missed my fanfics so much!


	9. More than we bargained for

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

"Losing more than we bargained for"

Hey-wow Im addicted to writing again! Missed my fanfics so much that I thought it was high time I started with them again!

Im loving the new setoxmai stories that are popping up! Keep them coming!

RECAP:

* * *

Amelda and Seto stare at each other. Deep Blue eyes meet envious green ones as the two males both call out "LETS DUEL"

* * *

The night sky appeared pretty fast. The atmosphere was tense and the vibe was fierce. All Mai wanted was to avoid drama, not be caught up in it, however it looked as though she was a bit too late for that now.

Could she put all of her trust in Seto? The man who she barely knew but wanted so badly?

Mai focuses on Mokubas little face. The gleam in his dark eyes and the glimmer of hope that he had for his older brother was enough to bring Mai to tears, however she did not cry.

"For my fist move I'll summon"….Amelda is about to place a card on the field when he is rudely interrupted.

"Hey you didn't tell me she was here". A loud voice called from behind.

Seto and Mai both stand beside each other with widened eyes.

A short brown haired duellist with a horrible English accent approached Amelda.

"Valon?" Mai says with a raised eye brow.

The same Valon who was at Yugi's celebration ceremony the other night was standing behind this feisty redhead with an obvious agenda against Kaiba.

Amelda sighs.

"I didn't know that at first okay?" He says trying to explain but more annoyed that he was stopped in the middle of a duel.

"Well I hate to break up the meet and greet with you two idiots but if you want to duel me this is your last chance" Seto informs, he is less than impressed.

"Or else what, Kaiba?" Amelda asks sarcastically.

"Come on big bro lets go" Mokuba says, pulling on his elder brother's coat.

Seto rolls his eyes and Mai winces at the two males standing there with an evil look in their eyes.

"Oh no we are duelling right here" "right now" Amelda bellows.

"When this is over, I will make sure you are locked away for what you did to my vehicle and my driver". Seto snarls.

Mai shoots Valon a rude look of disgust.

"I thought you and Vivian..." she is cut off by Valon who walks up to her and winks seductively.

Seto feels his blood boil. Mai moves away from the English creep.

"Aw come on Mai" "Don't be like that", he says in a softer voice.

"Vivian just didn't do it for me" he replies.

"I know all about you Miss Valentine" Valon informs.

"You're parents" "The murders" "And then there's Mr Kaiba"

Mai trembles at Valon's words.

She attempts to hit him when Seto stops her.

He leans in toward Valon.

"I suggest you stop talking" he warns with a sour tone in his voice.

Mokuba feels his eyes well up. He didn't know that Mai's parents were murdered. This reminds him of his own parents…

"Leave us alone", the raven haired boy screams pushing past Mai and knocking into Valon.

He brushes himself against Valon's metal chain, that's attached to his tight black jeans.

Valon dismisses Mokubas little outburst. Amelda laughs to himself.

Seto grabs his little brother by the arm and moves him in by Mai.

Mai wraps her arms around the little Kaiba.

"You two stay here". Seto orders.

Mai narrows her purple eyes.

"Why?" she questions.

"This is no place for a sweetie like you love" Valon adds looking over at her.

Seto wouldn't let Valon any closer to the blonde or he would most likely knock him out.

"When Amelda and me are finished with ya" "Mai will have no choice but to run into my arms" Valon yells.

He stands beside the redhead and pulls out his duel disc.

"I'm not going anywhere with you". Mai screams.

She is still clinging on to Mokuba.

Seto laughs sarcastically.

"I don't know which of you is more deluded" "The redhead who blows up cars" "Or the trashy Londoner in love with someone out of his league".

Mai took that as a compliment. As fearful and upset as she was that these men saw her as too fragile and feminine to fight back, she admired Seto's determination to duel…for her?

Valon folds his arms.

"Ha keep talking" Amelda adds in Valon's defence.

"It will only make my defeat all the sweeter". His eyes darken and his stance is cold and proud.

"I don't know what you want from K.C" "But you are not getting it" Seto scowls, about ready to summon a card.

Amelda and Valon look at each other and laugh hysterically.

Mai raises an eye brow. Mokuba doesn't know what to think.

"That's just it rich boy" "When we win I automatically get what I want" Amelda explains with a deep tone of malice.

"I get you" "your soul forever".

Seto is confused but he doesn't let it show.

"Don't do it seto" Mokuba pines.

Seto looks over at his little brother.

"Mokuba, do you really think I'll lose?" he asks proudly.

"Yeah but there's two of them and only one of you". Mokuba retorts.

"I like a challenge" Kaiba replies in his deep tone of voice.

* * *

Half an hour later and a few cards and life points down the track…

Seto is barely in the lead by 200 life points. His BEWD helped him out when he needed it the most. His cunning and love for his little brother (and mai) kept him going right until the bitter end.

Amelda calls upon his seal of orichalcous.

The field suddenly becomes green.

Mokuba cannot stand this any longer; he squirms out of Mai's grasp and leaps into the field.

Mai gasps and calls out to the little kaiba but its too late, Mokuba is inside the duelling field with Seto and Amelda. Valon stands behind them looking at Mai.

"Mokuba, get out of here now" Seto calls.

Mokuba clings on to his elder brother by the waist.

"No I won't let you go" he yells, whimpering slightly.

"Oh isn't that touching?" Amelda says sarcastically.

"Let him out Amelda" Seto demands.

"Oops I am sorry Kaiba I cant do that" "You see the seal can only be broken when someone loses the duel, but don't worry it won't be too long until it's over."

Amelda cackles with delight as he summons his gorlag possessed by the seal.

* * *

Valon struts over to Mai amid the chaos and noise.

He grabs her by the hand and tells her how he feels for her.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you Mai" he yells sincerely.

Mai pulls her hand away.

"Look I don't know how you know about my life and why you are duelling for me" "I don't want to be with you" "you're screwed up" "And evil" "just leave me alone". Mai's words seem to have no effect on Valon.

He leans in closer to Mai and holds her hair in his hands.

She tries to pull his hands away but he keeps advancing. He clutches onto her waist.

She goes to push him away when he whispers…"Joey told me you were here"

Mai lets her hands drop by her sides.

"You saw Joey?" she asks, the wind blowing in her face.

Valon is immersed at the sight of her hair waving around in the fierce wind but gives her an answer.

"I paid him a visit, he wasn't too happy about it let me tell you" he begins.

Mai again tries to push herself away from Valon but he leans in closer.

"I saw the way you two were with each other" "He's crazy about you" "but you don't seem to be crazy about him so it seems" he continues.

Mai attempts another push away from Valon, but this only makes him hold her tighter.

Tightening his grip he says "Joey told me all about you and Mr fancy pants over there" "you don't want him…really mai" "Im the only one who can help you be happy" "We're the same you and me".

Mai finally manages to push herself away from the English guy's grasp.

"We're nothing alike" she spits, her eyes filled with rage.

Valon folds his arms and snickers.

"You know you're cute when you're angry" he says with a not so subtle wink.

Mai scrunches up her nose in disgust.

"We're both loners you and me" "no wonder you didn't want wheeler", he calls through the noise of the monsters.

"I don't want you either" "Leave Joey out of this". She screams.

Mai actually wishes Seto was not duelling, and instead defending her. How she longed to be picked up and cradled in his arms, away from all of this mess.

Mai held in her secret desire and maintained her rough around the edges attitude as she spoke to Valon.

"I don't need saving" "I can fight my own battles" "And I want you and that Amelda guy to leave us all alone", her face is red after the screaming and she is panting heavily.

This turns Valon on all the more. He again approaches Mai and wraps his hands on her shoulders. Mai is too shocked to fight. She is also pretty exhausted but she would never admit that.

"Wheeler wants you" "Rich boy wants you…." "And I want you" he says into her ear.

Seto can see what is going on outside the field, but is more focused on breaking the seal and winning so he can resume life with Mokuba and Mai once again.

"Thanks for helping me out Valon" Amelda calls from inside the duelling field.

"No problem mate" Valon yells back, still holding Mai who is arching back as he proceeds to kiss her.

Seto is filled with rage; he runs as far as the seal will let him and bangs up against it.

"STOP". He yells in anger.

Mai turns around and runs out of Valon's hold on her. She looks at Seto from outside the field. A tear forms in her eye when she sees what is happening behind him.

Amelda had taken the last of Seto's life points…this had never happened before. He must have had him cornered.

Seto turns around to see Mokuba kneeling on the floor.

"It's over bro" he says, looking at the concrete.

Amelda displays a look of pleasure and he is not afraid to hide it.

"Da da da da" "And the winner is..." He victoriously announces as the seal starts to shrink.

Mai closes her eyes, she can't bear to see her lover, the only person she really cares about…lose his soul forever!

Amelda rubs his hands together as he anticipates Seto's capture. All of a sudden Mokuba steps in and pushes seto out of the seal as it closes.

"It can have me" "You need to stop this evil seto" Not me" his words are echoed throughout the street as he slowly vanishes into the card….

"No" Amelda screeches running to the ground and kneeling beside the card.

The noise is over, the seal is gone and the screams have faded...

* * *

Seto falls to his knees. Mai stands behind him and places her hands on his shoulders.

"Damn it" Valon spits clenching his fists.

"Maybe not" Amelda says, lifting himself up off the ground.

He focuses on the card, with the little blue eyed raven haired boy on the front.

"What do ya mean?" Valon asks.

Amelda calls out to Seto.

"If you ever want to see your little brother again" "you'll have to duel me for him and we all know what a duel with me will end up like" "Ahaha". He cackles in his usual evil nastiness.

Seto doesn't reply, he is too shell shocked. He shoots Amelda a look of pure disgust and hate.

"I won't let you get away with this mark my words" Seto growls, the way he spoke sent shivers down Valon's spine.

Amelda appeared to be unfazed by it though.

"I'll be waiting" He replied with a false smile.

"Well that's just bloody brilliant in it?" Valon groans, dropping his hands to his sides.

"I don't get Mai until next time now?" "And what if you don't win?" "Then I'm gonna have to duel him" ….

Mai hears Valon ramble on as the two take off.

She is not going to stand for that.

She kisses Kaiba on the head before running after them.

* * *

"I hope you're happy" She calls out from behind.

Valon and Amelda observe her tight skirt as she runs toward them.

"Oh Dartz will be" Amelda replies with a sexy grin on his face.

Mai shudders at the redhead.

"Just who is Dartz?" She asks with her hands on her hips.

Valon looks at Mai and then at her chest. The corset she is wearing didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

She rolls her eyes and throws her hands in the air.

"You wander why I don't like you huh?" "I can think of thousand reasons" she snarls.

Valon smiles.

Taking no notice of what she had just said, he answers her first question.

"Dartz is why I know so much about you sweetheart"

"And why I know about seto" Amelda adds.

Mai knew nothing of this Dartz but it looked as though she was soon to find out.

Without another word she ran off and headed back toward seto.

Amelda shrugged his shoulders.

"You know you could always find some other blonde Jessica Simpson look alike" "One that might even like you back" He jokes. Amelda loved riling people up, especially his colleagues.

"Shut the hell up you" Valon scowls. "I helped you didn't I?"

"Well if you could call it help" Amelda retorts.

"You are cruising for a bruising you know that don't ya?" Valon growls.

"Oh spare me" Amelda yawns.

The two continue to bicker until they speed up on their motor bikes back to their bosses leer

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the kaiba mansion:**

Mai sits in Seto's large room wearing her night gown.

She bites her lip. Seto who was calling everyone frantically to see who and what this seal is, thrusts open the door and sits on his bed with an unsuccessful look on his face.

Mai walks up to him.

"I just don't understand it" she says, twirling her hair.

"I know what that awful Valon wanted but what would Amelda want from you?" she asks.

"Ha the same thing everyone else wants from me" Seto spits.

Mai sits down beside him and listens. It is unusual for her not to speak up.

"Everyone crawls around me for one thing only mai" "My money" "People either kiss ass or wanna destroy me" "like today" "Anyway they can get their greedy hands on it"

"Kaiba I…." Mai is over ridden by a saddened CEO still talking in anger.

"Without the money I'm nothing" "And noone wants to know me", he hangs his head in pity.

Mai had a dozen thoughts racing through her head. She could have said something along the likes of "Well you are nasty to everyone" but she felt genuinely sorry for the guy, besides he wasn't exactly rude to her **and** he had just lost his little brother.

This is something she had not seen before, and probably not many had seen. The Seto Kaiba, Mr indestructible, crumbling at the seems. Who did he have aside from Mokuba? And would he ever get him back?

Mai twirls a curl that is hanging down in front of her violet eyes. She moves her other hand onto Seto's shoulder and rests her head against him. She softly whispers:

_"You have me"_

Kaiba is a little shocked. Did the busty blonde sitting beside him on the tip of his bed, really mean what she had said?

In a grateful moment of 'weakness', Seto throws both of his arms around Mai and clenches her tightly. At first Mai is taken back by his vulnerability but she quickly came around.

Gently cupping his face she says "come on lets go to bed"

"There is nothing we can do until tomorrow"

Kaiba nods in agreement oh so subtly. He closes his deep blue eyes and as he and Mai slip beneath the sheets, kissing each other passionately, the last thought on his mind before the two of them steam things up is Mokuba….

To be continued……………..

* * *

Wow long chappie well it took a few hours to write so hopefully it's kinda long!

I will be updating my stories quicker now that Exams are over for me YAY Including my story "**all you wanted"** for you readers of that cool story he he -


	10. Secret or not?

**No day is the same  
**_Secret or not?_

To recap: On their way to Japan, the kaiba brothers and mai were stopped dead in their tracks by an angry amelda, hell bent on revenge towards the blue eyed CEO. Mokuba ends up standing in for seto when the seal of orichalchos is played and loses his soul...he knows Seto will be able to beat Amelda and save him...but when?

**Meanwhile** Seto remains distraught about his little brother who, since his parents is the only person he really loves. Is that about to change? For the next four months Seto divises, strategises and plans a feirce duel against the person who took Mokuba. The only problem now is tracking this Alister fellow down as he seems to have gone into some sort of hiding...

* * *

A duel isnt the only thing that Seto needs to prepare himself for, Mai has a little revelation of her own. **4 months** in the making or so it seems.

* * *

_Late one sunny afternoon._

Mai walks into one of the inner city pharmacies. Thoughts are racing through her mind.

_"What will kaiba say?"._ _"This couldnt have came at a better time could it?" "Damn, what about Joey?"_Mai pushed past her awkward thoughts and continued to the counter where a nice young assistant was standing by.

"Hello is there anyhting i can get for you this evening?" the sales girl asks politely.

"Ah yes" Mai replies trembling a little.

Mai looks around the chemist to see if the tests were on a shelf. instead they were behind the counter.

"CouldI please have one pregnancy test?"she almost whispers.

"Which brand would you like?" The girl asks nicely. "Blue and true?" "50 seconds, or wait and see?". Mai cringes.

"Um whatever oneI dont care". the sales assistant grabs a _blue and true_ from the shlef and gives it to the nervous blonde.

Afterward Mai goes into a public bathroom and rips open the test. _"I cannot beleive im doing this"_ she squeaks to herself.

Mai stands there looking at the test. If it is positve then she would be going to the doctor to see just when it was conceived. Seto was always so careful, there was that time when Mokuba had just lost his soul and they were both pretty upset, but that was over three months ago and Mai had never had any concerns because it had been so long also ishe was pretty sure they used a condom as kaiba is very picky about that sort of thing... Mai waited.

Thoughts were racing through her head, they felt as fast as the speed of light,flashing in and out. Her own mother and father arose in her memory for a breif second before the line on the pregnancy test turned the colour she had not wanted it to.

Mai covers a hand over her mouth and races out onto the street and into her car. Where can she go? there was no way she was about to tell Seto right now. He was too busy at Kaiba corp planning this killer duel to save his brother. Noone came near him, except his loyal assistant Roland, Even Yugi who was busy searching for this mysterious Dartz character was'nt important. Seto wanted his little brother Mokuba back first and for most.

Mai presses her fingers onto her steering wheel as she drives. The sun shines on her face as she swerves outside the only other place she knew she could go to.

"Stop it you" Vivian giggles. The young egyptain boy pouts and fold his arms.

"I thought you wanted me to..." he whispered.

The two frolicked ontop of Miss Wong's bed until they both heard a knock at the door. Vivian jumped out of her toy boy's grasp and ran to open the door.

Her almond eyes widened and a smile broke across her face when she saw her blonde friend wearing her usual purple clothing standing at the entrance to her apartment.

"Mai" She squealed, hugging her.

"Uh hi" Mai said with an uneasy look on her face. "May I come in?"

"Who is it?" Jou called out from his new bedroom.

"Aha Joseph you will never guess" Vivan replied, almost yanking Mai's arm into the living room.

"Mai?" Joey said with curiosity as to why she was here and not in Japan.

"Hey Joey" She says with a small wave.

"I thought you would be in Japan by now?" he asks with one hand behind his back uneasily.

Just then Bakura comes stumbling out of Vivian's room.

He rubs his eyes and flicks his hair out of his face. He has a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. He is exposed and loving every minute of it.

Vivian laughs like a school girl. "Oh yeah" she says stepping over to Bakura.

"May I introduce my new...squeeze" she giggles.

Joey groans. Mai is a little perplexed.

"Bakura?"

"The one and only" Joey replied a little glumly.

Bakura then flings his arms around Mai.

"Oh wasnt it horrible what that brut marik did to us?" He softly consoles.

"Ah yes, bad memories" "I'd rather not think about" Mai replies edging away from the over friendly egyptain male.

"Go and put some clothes on" Vivian orders with a large smile on her red lips.

Bakura rolls his eyes and struts back into her bedroom.

"So what brings you here?" Vivian asks, hinting for Mai to sit down on the couch and spill!

"First of all" Mai says. "When did all of this happen?" she asks, pointing to Bakura who was changing in the room, then to Joey who was perched on one of the kitchen stools.

"Well when you moved out, there was a room for rent" Vivian explains.

"I needed to get out on my own" Jou added.

"What about the others?" Mai asks.

"Tristan and Tea are with yugi at the moment" "theyre looking for this new evil guy" "I wanna stay and look after my baby sister but if anything gets too out of control I'll head out to rescue them as always" Joe informs with a smug look on his face.

Mai shakes her head and smirks.

"so have you heard about this Dartz guy?" Vivian asks.

Mai looks to the floor and cups her hands together.

"I've heard of him alright" She sighs.

Mai then explains how one of his accomplices stole Mokuba's soul and that Seto has been hell bent on getting him back and taking down this Amelda guy ad who ever else is repsonsible for this mess that led his little brother to lose his soul and be lost.

"Amelda has gone into some sort of hiding" Mai explains with a worried look on her face.

"Noone can seem to find him" "None of Seto's employee's" "Even with all their high tech security systems and tracking devices".

Jou sits beside Mai and places his arm subtly around her.

"Dont worry Mai" "Yug will track the scum down" Joey assures.

Mai nodds to herself but remains glum. her blonde hair falls over her shoulders and she feels herself tense up.

"Is their something else?" Viv asks pulling Mai's hair out of her face.

Mai holds in a deep breath and exhales."Yeah"

"I havent been to the doctor to confirm" She begins."But the test I took ws positive".

Joey and Vivian are both confused. Bakura then walks out, hearing the majority of the conversation he jumps on in to it.

"What have you got?" he asks with crossed arms.

"Nothing like that" Mai says with a look of annoyance

"I'm pregnant"

"Ah come again?" Viv muttered. Jou just about slipped off of the couch.

"PREGNANT?" Bakura gasps.

"Yeah exactly" Mai spits. "You think I'm happy about it?" "this couldnt have came at a better time you know" she moans with fear in her eyes.

Vivian puts one hand on her friends knee and assures her that everything will be okay.

"We'll go to the doctor with you now if you want" she suggests. "I dont start work for another three hours".

Mai nodds, atleast it would be better than going alone...right?

As the sun began to set over the city, Mai, Joey and Vivian waited by the reception desk.

Bakura tagged along and walked up and down the waiting room area. He observed the plant by the side of the window and looked outside at the high rise buildings slowly coming alight. The smell of coffee lingered throughout.

"I'm gonna try and track down the smell" "Anyone want an espresso?" "Tea?" "Latte?".

The three of them all shook their heads and waited with Mai.

Bakura shrugged and went to find the coffee machine. By the time he came back with a hot beverage in a plastic cup, Mai and the other two were already seated in the doctors surgery.

"Tsk tsk" He muttered to the receptionist. "No respect for pure arabica espresso". The receptionist continued typing way at her desk, ignoring what the attractive young man was saying.

Bakura took a sip of the artifical drink and almost gagged on it. "ack" he spat. "this isnt even close to true perfecto coffee"

The receptionist rolled her eyes and looked at her watch...

_Meanwhile in the Doctors office._

The red headed female sat at her desk and listened to Mai's story. She took a throrough test and asked a few questions. After a few mintues she asked Mai to sit down again.

"Congratualtions" She smiled with her hand on Mai's hand.

"You are officially expecting a child".

Joey clenched onto Mai's other hand. She started to feel faint.

Vivian placed her hands on Mai's tense shoulders and hushed her. "It'll be okay" she softly assured.

"Uh I take it this was not planned" Dr Addison says with caution.

"No" Mai sternly replies.

"Is the father around?" she asks.

"He better be" Vivian warns. "Yeah or else we'll see to it that he is" Joey adds.

A smile breaks across the pretty young doctors face.

"I see you have some supportive friends there"

Mai nodds and takes in what has just been said.

Addison then informs her that she will need a complete health check and scan next month when she is officially 4 months.

Mai's eyes widen. "So you're saying I am three months already?" she gasps.

Joey and Vivian look at each other in shock.

"Yes,its perfectly normal to be three months at this stage" "most women find out round about then" "some are over four and half when i tell them the news" "So you're very lucky" he informs. "You still have time" "And options". she looks at Mai in the eyes.

Mai knows what she is hinting at.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Joey growls.

"Hey hey slow down buddy" "It's her baby remember?" Vivian cuts in.

Joey looked as though he would tear the doc to shreds with his brown eyes.

Mai dosent say anything. She has heard enough. It was time to go home and tell Seto...

Once she had left th surgery, Mai dropped her friends home, while Bakura chatted about the terrible coffee he had and then about how great he thinks Mai having a baby sounds.

"To think Mai" he beamed. "Another life, when we almost lost ours". Mai slammed on the breaks as memories of her dead parents came back and the shadow realm which her and Bakura were both trapped in.

"Get out" Mai bellowed.

"AH" Bakura jumped out of Mai's purple audi as quick as he could.

"ah call us if you need anything sweet pea" Viv called as Mai sped off.

"Nice going smart guy" Joey hissed at Bakura.

"What?" "What did I say?" Bakura asked with that sweet innocent voice of his...

Vivian shook her head and wrapped her arm over her lover.

"Come on you" "Lets get ready for work"

Mai sat in the large mansion alone and waited for Kaiba to come back from KC. The mansion was spacious and her footsteps echoed when she walked through the halls and many rooms. Feeling dizzy she sat down in one of the many lounges on a red velevet chair.

Tina, one of the house maids came in and offered her some hot tea and soup. Mai refused, all she wanted was to sleep and drink alot of water which was weird for her, she usually craved rich full dishes and alcohol, lots of alcohol but not recently. These symptoms hit home for her.

"Dammit I really am pregnant" She moaned, sipping on a tall glass of water with a slice of lemon and resting her head in the soft comfortable chair.

Mai wasn't aware how long she had closed her eyes for, but when she awoke, the maids were chatting amonst themselves and the curtains around her were drawn.

"He's home" She heard Tina announce to one of her collegues down the hall.

Mai rubbed her eyes and walked along the mansion until she came to Seto's bedroom upstairs. She slowly turned the brass door knob but Seto opened it before she could finish opening. He starred at her with strong blue eyes.

"I wandered where you were" he said with a solemn look on his face. He goes to sit at his large black desk.

"I was uh downstairs" "I must have fallen asleep" she replied walking over to the desk, seto was sitting at.

"Busy day?" She asks, rubbing his shoulders. Seto closes his eyes and lets Mai releive some of the tension in his bones.

He then reopens his eyes and mumbles a "unproductive is what it was"

He looks at the ceiling then moves himself over to the bar to pou himself a scotch. he offers his girlfriend a drink but she reluctantly refuses.

"Why?" He asks with narrowed eyes.

"You always join me for one do you not?"

Mai bites her bottom lip and twirls her hair anxiously. Seto knew Mai a little by now to know that something was up with her.Mai felt terrible about dropping something like this on him, especailly now, why couldnt something like this happen another time? Say 10 years from now?

"I uh have to go to the bathroom" she quickly says racing towards the luxurious room connected to the bedroom.

Seto holds both hands out, with the drink in one to stop her!

"Mai" he grunts.

Mai pines and starts to fidget.

"Ok but before you get angry" She says. "This isnt all MY fault you know?" she folds her arms.

Seto tilts his head so his brown bangs fall over his eyes. He looks incredibly seductive.

"_Yeah no wander you're knocked up"_ she thinks _"look at this guy"_

Seto gulps his scotch and puts it on the bench of the bar. he then approaches his blonde lover and puts both hands on her shoulders.

"Well Miss Valentine?" he questions. "What isnt all your fault?"

Mai breaths heavily through her nose then looks at her boyfriend square in the eyes...

"Seto...I'm Pregnant" she just manages to say

TO BE CONTINUED

I just love preggie fics. There needs to be alot more of them!


	11. PREGNANT?

**No day is the same**

"_Little brother, little bombshell"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Mai has just told Seto she is pregnant. What when and how?  
Read and find out

Thanks for the reviews Tiffanylics -

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba blinked a couple of times, then once more. He could feel his throat dry up the same way it would if he had been punched in the gut hard. This was similar only Mai had dropped a bombshell rather than a punch on him.

The curly blonde feels her kneed weaken while she waits for him to respond. Thoughts of her past and present are swirling around inside of her.

"Well..?" she says, breaking the silent tension in the bedroom.

"Well what?" He replies. He looks at the blonde beauty dead in the eyes.

"I know it isn't the best time to being saying this", she adds rubbing her left arm uneasily.

Seto raises and eye brow and nods as if to say "_you're telling me"_

"How?" he murmurs with his arms folded into his coat.

Mai winces. "How do you think?" she coolly replies.

"I thought we were careful" "How could this have happened?" he asks with a raised voice.

Mai feels the tension inside her rise with Seto's.

"This isn't helping you know?" she grunts.

Seto runs a hand through his brown strands of hair. He briskly starts to pace the floor. Thinking of Mokuba trapped inside a realm of nothing and then of Mai who is standing like a statue in his room. He knows she is afraid, he can sense it in the way she twirls her hair and bites her lips. She thinks she can disguise her fear but not much gets past Seto Kaiba. How could it? He is president of company in a cut throat business world.

Feeling his palms start to sweat, he rants a few words out loud.

"How could I have been so foolish?" "When?" "Who else knows about this?" and questions of that sort.

Mai decides to be the rational one here. She slows him down and puts her soft hands against his sweaty palms. Seto freezes and looks at the ground.

"It must have happened when Mokuba had you know..." She breaths heavily.

Seto takes in the smell of her perfume, strong and alluring with a vanilla scent.

Seto reminisces back to the night of Mokubas tragic capture. His blues grow wide when he thinks of the one thing he forgot to use while they were together that night.

My closes her violet eyes and wraps her arms around her lover's neck.

"I went to the doctor this afternoon" "Im booked in for a scan next week"

"Uh huh" Seto replies in a slight daze.

"Oh and I saw Vivian and Joey"

Seto's expression changes and he backs away from Mai.

"The mutt and _that_ female knew before I did?" he narrows his eyes.

Mai folds her arms.

"Hey I didn't know how you were going to be about this"  
She says back with little force in her voice.

"What?" He spits.  
"You think I would leave you alone to deal with this?" "Not a chance Mai"

Mai breaths a small sigh of relief after hearing his words.

"Well I am glad you realise that you are part of this" she replies pointing to her stomach.

Seto slowly approaches the blonde.

"I am partly responsible" he says while he leads her over to sit down on the bed.

"Partly?" she huffs.

Seto smirks.  
"Brash comments aside, I am not a coward" "Mai, I got you into this and its my job to take it like a man and deal with it".

"So this means we are ok?" she smiles.

"What do you think?" Kaiba replies with a coy look in his eyes.

Mai takes off her purple jacket and lies down with her head on one of the soft pillows.  
Seto has his hand on her leg. Mai thinks briefly about her own mother for a second.

After a few minutes of silence she says "I would like to keep the baby"

Seto stays quiet.

"I wont be able to duel for a while and I am not looking forward to the whole experience but I don't want what happened to me to happen to..." she almost finishes her sentence but a tear drips out of her eye and onto her red lips.

Seto leans in beside her and wraps his arms around her waist. The two lay together through the early hours of the morning. Both are tired, in shock and contemplating their future.

Seto too had no intention of having Mai terminate the baby. As hard as he was, he had always wandered what being a father would feel like. He didnt expect it to be so soon, but here it was. Maybe it was the fact that the two of them were orphaned and didn't want a fate for their unborn to be the same as theirs? maybe? One thing was sure. Both parties did not want to get rid of something. Seto was fair, harsh but fair and Mai had a heart even if it wasn't always in the right place.

"When is the baby due?" He asks, lying beside her.

"Uh in 6 months time"  
"Spring" she replies with her eyes closed, curled up on the large bed.

"Well then", he replies. "We don't have much time".

Mai lifts her head up. Her curls fall onto his hands as he cups her face.

"Mokuba?" she asks.

Seto nods his head.

"I will get him back and sooner rather than later"  
His voice is serious and tone is angry.

"As soon as we track down that Dartz bastard I will be able to duel Amelda and it will all be over"

Mai looks at her pillow. "Joey told me about that guy"  
"He is vicious". A worried look crosses over her face.

"Don't get yourself into too deep" "you need back up", she cautions.

Seto sneers. "Ha he doesn't stand a chance"

"Yugi and the pep squad are looking for him now", he informs.

"Yeah I know" Mai replies.

"Well I dont have time to bail them out" "I have other things to worry about" Seto coldly replies.

"Like me" Mai says with an arm around her lover.

"And Mokuba" Seto adds, he kisses Mai on the forehead and tells her to get some sleep.

The next few months were going to be a rocky few.

Seto knew that Dartz was the real reason behind Ameldas rage; he just needed to find him and rip it out of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A few hours later_

Mai is almost asleep while Seto types away on his portable lap top at his desk.  
Searching and planning is all that the CEO did now days.

Mai murmurs a question to Kaiba, and it is one he cannot answer.

"Seto?" "how do you think Dartz knows about us?"

Seto stops his typing and looks at his girlfriend hidden under the sheets.

"Excuse me?"

"Amelda is working for Dartz right?" "Valon said something about us"  
"He said Dartz knew who we were"

Seto rubs his chin, with one elbow pressed on the desk.

"Im not sure yet Mai" he replies. "But I will find out"...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile in Dartz Leer_ ("Mwhuahahah")

Multi coloured eyes stare at the lifeless images trapped inside various cards. He has them sprawled out across the table. Amelda taps the card with Mokuba in it up and down making a repetitive sound on the shiny surface.

Valon leans his back against his chair and yawns.

"Tell me again why we gotta wait?" He callously asks .

Dartz grows impatient with Ameldas constant tapping and thrusts it out of the red heads grasp. Amelda grumbles.

"The longer the fermentation, the sweeter the wine my boy" Dartz replies with the card of Mokuba in his hand.

Amelda crosses his arms. His red bangs fall onto his forehead.

"I wanna fight that no good son of a bitch now" he snarls.

"All in good time" "besides you are not quite ready yet" Dartz says.

He walks around the room with pride and poise. Approaching Amelda he clasps his shoulders with his ice cold hands and whispers into his ear. This sends shivers down Alistair's body.

"I want you fierce""I want Seto Kaiba impatient with rage and full of as much anger as possible that comes from not knowing when one will reveal their location"...

"Ha" Valon hoots. "You see mate you duelled too early"

Amelda dismisses the English boys remark with a swift hand gesture.

"He has a point there", Dartz warmly says. Amelda can feel his warm breath travel through his ear drums.

"Alright fine" Amelda replies defeated.

"Good" Dartz smiles. He walks over to the head of the table.

"So are you gonna tell em?" Valon calls out.

Dartz knows exactly what Valon is talking about.

"Oh they will find out my boy" "And when they do..." He cannot continue for he is in an evil fit of laughter.

Valon and Amelda look at each other then at the green haired man cackling away.

"He's the boss", Valon says getting up to leave.

"Hmm" Amelda hums with a look of suspicion.

TO BE CONTINUED

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOH getting interesting eh?

What is Dartz secret?

Is Amelda doubting him already?

Also what about Mai and Seto and Mokuba?

Where have Joey and Vivian and Bakura got to?


	12. ScanSilence

**No day is the same**

**Chapter 12**

_Scan_

_The following week_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Dr Addison props Mai up onto the bed and places a towel around her waist.

"That's it"

"Now honey if I could get you to sit upright, legs slightly apart"

Mai did what the red headed doctor said with a little caution. After all, Mai Valentine wasn't the type to trust people, even if they were trained professionals.

Seto observes the female. She appears to be in her early thirties, her high heels show under her white coat, and her red lipstick matches her gold earrings she is wearing. Seto narrows his blue pools at the attractive woman, getting Mai ready for her ultrasound. To him, Addison looks more suited to something a little more extravagant than looking after patients and pregnant women.

Mai didn't feel too glamorous in the sheet the doctor got her to dress in to. And the way she was sitting left little for the imagination. Seto remained in the hospital room the entire time. There wasn't any way he was letting anyone else near Mai, Dr Addison was the only exception.

"Ack this is gross" Mai groans.

Dr Addison smiles and smears a cool clear gel on Mai's exposed stomach.

"Most couples find this experience a little different, but once you see what's on that screen you're minds may change"  
She explains.

Seto folds his arms. His dark purple coat touches the shiny floor.

"Is it possible for you to show us today?" he questions in his usual impatient tone.

Dr Addison gives the CEO an odd look and proceeds with the scan. Pressing a few buttons into the machine and making a few "hmm" and "uh huh" noises she observes Mai's insides.

Seto stands by the door. Hospitals weren't his scene and baby stuff certainly wasn't but he knew that Mai was not having that much fun either.

Mai looked over at Kaiba and pulled a face as if to say "This sucks".

Neither two were maternal; infact having a child was very far from Mai Valentine's list of things to accomplish.

"The price for having sex" Mai groans while the Dr examines.

Addison giggled. "Sweetie you'll be fine" she says with a sympathetic smile.

Seto smirks at Mai's comment. That was what attracted him to the blonde before him. Not just her feisty nature and alluring ways but her dry sense of humour and ability to be as friendly and optimistic as he was, not that she would ever admit that.

"Uh perfect" "So far so good" Addison informs, looking into the screen.

"There we go" "And There it is"...  
The Doctor points to the middle of the screen where a tiny round object is barely visible.

Mai moves her head forward and strains her purple eyes while trying to look for the tiny foetus. Seto moves closer to the bed and examines the screen.

Mai pulls Seto by the arm and whispers "I don't see it"

Seto stares at the screen for a few seconds.

"Uh what exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" he asks.

Dr Addison points to the centre right with her neatly polished nail.

Mai arches an eye brow. "That's it?" she winces at the tiny egg shaped thing which is in her womb.

"Ah its amazing isn't it?" Addison beams.

"It's no bigger than a peanut" Kaiba says with his head beside Mai's.

Mai laughs to herself at Seto's remark.

"Well I shall leave you two alone for a minute" she says, walking out of the room.

"You'll need to see me regularly to see how the foetus progresses, if it's healthy and such".  
She receives no response.

Seto and Mai are both busy looking at the tiny little image.

Addison rolls her dark green eyes and gently shuts the door.

Considering there lack of interest in children, Mai and Kaiba were actually curious about the small egg like creation inside of her.

Well it was _theirs,  
__theirs _and nobody elses.

"That's it" Mai remarks. "That's our baby"

"Indeed" Seto replies.

He then places his right hand in Mais. They softly touch and share a combined silence together.

Thinking of their baby, Mokuba and what is too come, Seto and Mai look at each other briefly then back at the screen.

Mai cringes. "Uh I lost my place" "Where is it?" she questions.

Seto stares intently into the screen. He then tilts his head back and squeezes his lover's hand.

"There" He says, pointing to the little shape.

Mai breaths a sigh of relief, "Thank you" she smiles ever so slightly.

Seto doesn't reply. He displays the emotion in his body language.  
The way he leans in close to Mai and holds her hand, says everything.

Mai then lets out a large gasp.

Turning her head away from the screen again, she tells seto "We are gonna be parents"

Seto feels a lump form in his throat.

"GULP"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**To be continued**

Okay a little shorter than my usual chappies

Now that thats cleared, all thats left is the duel against Amelda and then Dartz

Will Seto be able to beat him on his own? Or will he need some help?

What is the deadly secret that Dartz has for Mai?

What about Seto?

Keep reading and all will be revealed!

PS I love preggie fics - -


	13. Amelda

The duel between Amelda and Kaiba

Okay sorry it took awhile to update but I have a genuine reason. I was in a car accident, man it was freaky! Im okay but my car isnt lolz..Anyway apart from some severe whiplash I get a new car which I dont pay for so Im sweet -

Anyway this is the duel between Amelda and Kaiba and then Dartz appears with some news of his own. Only then can Seto release his little brother (and save the others) without knowing! Also does Valon have a change of heart?

Oh and Thankyou for the duel card info...(such an awesome site)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alister tells Kaiba he's going down, and plays the magic card, Junk Dealer, which allows him to bring back any two of his monsters from the graveyard with half their original attack points. He brings back Science Soldier and Cyber Soldier of Dark World (now 400 and 700 ATK, respectively). Then he summons Kinetic Soldier (1350 ATK). The Seal of Orichalcos raises their attacks to 900, 1200, and 1850.

Meanwhile, Mokuba, with instructions from the man on his cell phone, is getting plane under control. At the Kaiba Corp offices, the man tells him to pull up, while Roland stands behind him, looking worried.

Alister activates his trap card, Soldier Revolt, which only works when Science Soldier, Cyber Soldier of Dark World, and Kinetic Soldier are on the field together. He can send every card on Kaiba's side of the field to the graveyard, plus force him to discard his hand. (Japanese Amelda also explains that when he uses this card, he can't declare an attack in the same turn.) Kaiba's XYZ-Dragon Cannon is destroyed, along with his trap card. Next, Alister plays a magic card, Sky Union, which lets him sacrifice his three soldiers to summon his ultimate beast, the Air Fortress Ziggurat.

Seto narrows his eyes and clenchs his fists. He didn't care what lay ahead, he wanted Mokuba back and this insane creep defeated. "Puh I've seen that monster before you know?" The brown haired CEO smirks. Amelda's face darkens in anger. "Offcourse you have" The redhead spits. This card is based on the infamous Dyna dude action figure, the one toy my little brother mikey loved" Mai raises an eyebrow in suspicion. "ah what are you on about mate?" Valon queries. Amelda ignores his comrad and chants on about his little brother and the action figure that is the only lasting memory he has of Mikey. Mai stands behind kaiba, clenching onto her swollen stomach, hoping like crazy the baby dosent decide to leap out of her at this very minute. Valon observes this and slides away from Amelda. "This little action figure is all I have left of my brother, the brother that your father took away from me" Amelda has pain in his voice as he yells. "What?" "So you thought you'd get even by taking Mokuba away too?" Mai questions. Kaiba looks to the ground. Amelda laughs to himself. "Oh no I plan to do much more than that deary" "Now, he tells Kaiba, watch how it works". "Every turn this wonderful card releases a Robot Token to protect itself from attacks". "Its even immune to trap and majic cards ahaa" He cackles in insanity as he explains that this card is his one shot at avenging his brothers death and restoring peace. "Woah this guys even more crazy than I thought" Valon exclaims, stepping closer toward Mai. Mai glares at the young man. "You only just realize this?" she spits. Kaiba pays not attention to Valon, he has no intention of letting Amelda's little toy win. He thinks of the promise he had made to Mokuba. The promise of building Kaiba land and how it was to become a reality. Him and Mai both know that this duel could go either way but Mai was in no mind to tell him to stop. For if she were to be in her lovers position, she sure as hell would not be backing down. The cool air blows through Kaiba's hair. "Say goodbye to your pregnant girlfriend" "and everyone around you" amelda calls. "Hey calm down mate, it aint his fault your brothers gone" Valon retorts. Mai's eyes widen and Amelda curls his lip. "What?" all three chant. "I don't need your pity" Kaiba growls. "Puh don't flatter yourself mate" "I don't wanna see mai hurt and since you don't give a damn either way I thought I would step in" "Listen you dirty little…" "STOP" Mai interrupts the fighting. "Just finish the damn duel okay" She has tears in her eyes, thinking of how she lost what she loved all those years ago. Kaiba can see the pain in her misty purple eyes. He nods is head and proceeds with the duel. Amelda is in hysterics by now. "Aw I was enjoying that" He sneers. "After I finish you off Kaiba boy I shall get rid of that traitor over there" He cruely points to Valon. "You wont get that far dirtbag" Kaiba snarls. He is now able to summon his BEWD by sacrifice of a card. Amelda laughs. "How deaf and dumb are you?" "It wont work on my Ziggurat" Mai gasps. "Hmm exactly" Kaiba smiles. "which is why I am using it to get rid of your two robot tokens" He sacrifices the two Robot Tokens to summon his Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000 ATK). The mighty dragon rises out of the clouds. Mai is impressed at her lovers cunning. She knew not to expect any less from him. "So It looks like we are even then" Amelda grumbles. "Looks can be deceiving" Seto grins "There is still no way you can defeat me "Our monsters may have equal attack points but my monster can not be destroyed" Amelda explains. Amelda draws and sets a card face down. He ends his turn, receiving one more Robot Token to protect his Ziggurat Kaiba draws, then attacks and destroys the Robot Token with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. He sets a card face down and ends his turn. Mai sighs relieved but the duel wasn't over just yet. Valon could see that she was feeling uncomfortable, he wraps one arm around her silently. She does not flinch, instead she watches the duel with anxiety. Amelda draws his cad Toy robot box with an evil glare. "That was your last chance Kaiba boy" "this one is for Mikey" he says playing the magic card, discarding three cards to summon three more Robots. Then he sacrifices one of them to summon Spell Canceller (1800 ATK, increased to 2300 by the Seal of Orichalcos). As long as Spell Canceller is on the field, Kaiba can't use any magic cards. "Soon everyone will be erased from the world and a new and better one will be reborn" amelda shouts. Seto uses this opportiunity to retort. "Its odd, you say that you and your gang of rejects are against violence, yet you are willing to destroy anyone who does not share the same ideals as you" Valon realizes what Kaiba was saying is in fact true. Mai nods her head in agreement. Amelda insists they're saving Earth. "If people like you continue to exist, the whole world will crumble". Kaiba smirks. "How nice of you" "But what if your brother was still around?" Would you still try to wipe out mankind if it meant hurting him?" "SHUT UP" Amelda screams. "My brother isn't alive so this has nothing to do with it" "My family are gone, everything and everyone I love are gone and itsyou're your fault". "Its your fault Mikey is gone" He furiously yells. His throat is sore and face a deep red. "As a brother, it was YOUR duty to protect him at all costs, and YOU failed". Kaiba says. "Your little brother was captured because of you Amelda, not Kaiba" Mai adds. Enraged at these words, Amelda now orders the Air Fortress Ziggurat to attack the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Unlike you amelda I plan to save my little brother" He then activates his trap card, Tyrant Wing, which increases Blue-Eyes' attack by 400 points, to 3400. He then looks at Mai, standing beside Valon. "I won't let you endanger anyone elses life". He orders the Blue-Eyes to counterattack. The Air Fortress Ziggurat is destroyed, and it falls into the clouds, where it explodes in a burst of light. Stunned and confused, Amedla is down to 1000 life points, He starts laughing nervously. "Who needs monsters?" "I've got the power of the Orichalcos on my side" Kaiba is fuming at Amelda. "You are willing to act like a mad man despite what you're little brother thinks?" "This is for Mikey" Amelda screeches back. "No its not" Mai yells in rage. "Its for you, its all about you" her face is red and she feels in more and more pain. Kaiba can see this and decides to end the duel here and now. Only problem is he has one monster and Amelda has three. "Let's duel" the brunette announces. Amelda ignores the blows to his ego from kaiba and mai and focuses on using his turn to destroy the dreaded CEO. Seto knows all he needs is one more turn. He'll take Amelda down and save Mokuba. Kaiba draws—and plays the Fang of Critius, fusing it with his Tyrant Wing trap card to form Tyrant Burst Dragon. Then he fuses his new dragon with his Blue-Eyes to form Blue-Eyes Tyrant Dragon (3400 ATK), and uses it to destroy all three of Amelda's monsters. Amelda's monsters are destroyed, and Kaiba wins the duel. The Seal of Orichalcos shrinks aroundthe red head, and Mokuba falls to the ground, an exchange had been made, ub beknwown to Kaiba, who is thrilled to see his little brother laying silently on the concrete. Seto runs to him, Amelda kneels to the ground and looks at the two brothers. He starts to see his own brother mikey as the mist around him intensifies. Amelda smiles as he greets his brother. "Here" He hands Mikey the Dyna dude action figure. Amelda falls to the floor as the Seal of Orichalcos takes his soul. Mokuba rests in his older brother's arms. Kaiba trembles and wait for his little brothers eyes to open. Mokuba rubs his eyes and looks at Seto. "Big bro" He mumbles. Seto tries to contain his releif and happiness as best he can. He wraps both arms around his little brother and remains silent. The silence spoke more than words... Just then Mai feels a shooting pain. she yelps and clenches onto Valon. Mokuba and Seto stand up and surround the blonde. "Ah woah" Mokuba gasps. He wasnt even aware Mai was pregnant, let alone this far along. There was no time to ask questions. "Ah whats going on?" the raven haired boy asks. Mai screams and grabs hold of Seto by the arm. "Uh i think its time" Kaiba says. Valon see's that her water has just broke. "I'll bloody say" TO BE CONTINUED Meanwhile: Dartz observes the scene from inside his leer. "So amelda and Valon both proved useless" "I think I'll let miss valentine give birth" "I'm in a charitable mood" He says aloud. His minions stand beside his large chair and question his motives. "but sir..." Dartz shoots a glare at the imbocile who tried to question him. "I know what I am doing" his face breaks into an evil grin... "And I anticipate what their reaction shall be to my little secret" or shall I say secrets?"... TBC Thanks for waiting soooooooooooooooooooo long It took awhile but we got there In the next chapter: Mai gets ready to deliver and all seem to be going well Mokuba is safe, Valon isnt evil anymore and Kaiba is introduced to fatherhood But offcourse Dartz hasnt finished yet whats his secret? will it devestate or enrage? find out in the next chapter 


	14. Baby thats not all

**Chapter 14**

_Baby…that's not all_

* * *

Thanks for being so patient with me… 

So many dramas at the moment with me but im back baby and Mai is about to have the baby...

_But wait theres more….._Seto then receives a mysterious phone call, a call that affects both him and his lover.

* * *

Seto cruises along the streets of domino has fast as he possibly can (being a billionaire, speeding tickets meant nothing and their was a pregnant woman in the back of the limo) 

Valon and Mokuba sit in the back with Mai who is panting heavily. So much had already happened. Seto hadnt even had time to let the fact that his brother was back sink in and now in just a few hours he was to become a father?

Valon cltuched onto Mai's hand. He could tell she was worried, but Mai was not the type of girl to show anxiety especially her inner fear and Valon had guessed that. Seto was into much of a panic and a rush to care about the cockney boy who was once against him tagging along for the birth...

When they finally arrived at the Hospital Seto burst through the main doors and demanded a wheelchair for his girlfriend. His Hair was wet with sweat and eyes intensely blue with concern.

"I want the best room, the best doctors, money is no object" He shouts, as Mai is gently placed in a wheelchair with the help of Valon and two nurses.

"This is a very busy hospital sir and we understand that your partner is in labor" The calm receptionist responds.

"Did you not hear me?" He yells, pulling out a check book and writing a large sum onto it.

He threw it down on the desk beside her...

The receptionist observed the amount of money and widened her eyes. _"I'll never have to work in this stinkin place again" _she thought to herself.

She stares blankley at the handsome yet rude male then leans in towards him and says "Follow me"

Mai's face is flushed and her hands are firmly attached to the arms of the wheelchair.

"Ah" She moans. Seto almost knocks Valon out of the way and grabs Mai's chair, he follows the receptionist who leads him to the elevator.

"I have paged the head nurse and your midwife should be on her way" she explains.

Seto just nods his head and presses fiercly on the elevator buttons. He expected immediate service no matter what the cost.

Panting and tense breathing filled the lift as the two lovers, Valon and Mokuba headed for the maternity ward.

"I cant beleive this is happening" Mai pants quietly.

Seto replies with a gruff "I know"

When the arrive in on the third floor, the neatly dressed CEO, fresh from winning a wheels his girlfriend aggressively past any staff or other patients who are in the way...

The Head Nurse Leann Stern is already in the private room and the midwife had paged to say she was arriving in less than 20 minutes.

"Mr Kaiba I presume?" the darkhaired female politely inquires.

Seto tosses her inquiry aside and orders that his panting and stressed out girlfriend delivers the baby.

Mai closes her eyes and yelps as she is placed on the bed by one of the nurse aids and Valon who sits by her side.

Seto paces the floor, waiting for the midwife to arrive. Mokuba cant help but laugh at the state his elder brother is in. He had never shown so much concern over anyone...except years ago when Mokuba was grieving for his parents or being picked on in the orphanage they were forced to live in.

When the redheaded Midwife arrived, Mai was already having contractions, she tried to hide the pain she was in but was injected with an epidural and given words of support from both nurse stern and her helpful midwife.

Mai could feel the baby moving inside of her, almost ready to burst itself out of her.

"Its too soon, its only been an hour" She cries. Her curly blonde hair was stuck to her face and her eyeliner was nearly running.

In Seto's eyes she had never looked so alluring. He could be the one to take charge and protect her in her time of need.

He didnt know why he had this urge to look after the head strong woman..perhaps he really did love her.

* * *

"Hey bro you better get over here" Mokuba hints. 

Valon steps aside and gives the blonde a warm smile.

"Its alright luv" He softly says.

The nurses look at each other and smile.

Seto, ripe with jealousy steps in and grabs Mai by the hand while the midwife prepares to deliver the baby. Mokuba sits on the other side while nurses stand by (as does Valon)

Mai then looks into Kaiba's deep blue orbs. The mist in her own eyes covers the deep violet coloring that they are.

"I...I cant do this" "I dont want to""No" She says with pain.

Seto kneels down beside her and presses his other hand against her cheek he looks deep into her eyes.

"Mai you will have this baby" "It will be fine and you will do brilliantly"  
his words are firm yet kind.

"Uh..uh" She replies with a slight push.

"Come on girl just a few more pushes" The midwife says.

Seto then grabs both of Mai's hands. She squeezes onto them tightly and looks at him with a trust she has never shown anyone before, apart from her parents...

"You know why we will get through this?" he whispers.

"Because I love you"

Mokuba and Valon look white with shock.

Mai dosent have time to take Seto's spontanious words in. Perhaps it was the spur of the moment, maybe the epidural had made Mai so vulnerable...perhaps alot of things contributed to the present events that were taking place!

"One last push, the baby's crowned come on..." Nurse Stern stood by as the midwife urged the blonde to push for the last time.

Mai squeezes Seto's pale hand til it was almost blue and winced harshly. Her strength, the epidural and now Seto's three words had given her what she needed to have this baby...

10 minutes later a small cry was heard. The midwife wraps the newborn in a small white towel and smiles.

"Congratulations" "You have a healthy baby boy" she annouces, handing the small little baby to mai.

She breathed a sigh of releif and rested against the pillow.

Valon and Mokuba hover around the little boy while Nurse Stern cuts the umbilical cord.

Mai didnt speak, she just starres at the little person, his eyes are so large and the deepest blue she has seen.

Kaiba stands over the baby and strokes Mai's hair softly...

"I think we should leave the two new parents alone" Nurse stern, ushered a reluctant Mokuba out of the room.

"You can see him later" Mai says with a weary smile.

"Okay" the raven haired boy gleams.

"Well done Mai" Valon says, looking at the floor uuneasy.

"thanks Valon"

As the brunette walks out of the room, he hears Mai call out to him

"Come and visit okay?"

A euphoric smile breaks across his face. He nods affirmatively.

* * *

Mai feeds her new little son, who continues to stare up at his mother with those dark blue eyes. 

"Kaiba eyes" "just like your father" She quietly speaks.

Seto nods in agreement and lets himself smile a little.

He then looks at his new son and both eyes meet for the first time. A silent bond that cannot be broken has just begun between the father and son.

Seto sits on the edge of Mai's bed and continues to watch his son feed.

"Did you mean it Seto?" Mai asks.

Seto looks up and nods his head.

"Yes Mai I do" he automatically knew what she was talking about it.

Seto was amazed at how beautiful his lover looked when she finally smiled back at him. although she was exhausted and her make up had faded, To Kaiba she was more gorgeous than red lipstick and fancy clothing could ever make her out to look like.

"So we are parents...you and me, Kaiba and Valentine" The blonde smirks.

Seto half laughs and sighs.

"I suppose you and your child want to live with me?" how typical" he sarcastically muses.

Mai winks at her blue eyed beau.

"Oh you bet Mr"

* * *

Later on as the night came upon the city of domino. 

Seto Kaiba sits with his little son in his arms for the first time. He walks up and down the room, every few minutes looking over at Mai who was sleeping off the epidural.

He loved the way she looked when she slept, there were many things he wanted to do with her while she slept but then again, she enjoyed being awake for some of them -  
So for the mean time Kaiba held his son and stroked his small soft head gently.

He walks towards the window and looks out at the stars shining around the full moon . The shine was so intensely bright that it lit the inside of the room. He could see his son under the light of the moon.

His jet black hair and deep blue eyes, the placid way he sleeps and snuggles into his fathers arms almost like he knows straight away who his parents were...

_"Now what to name you"_ he softly spoke. Generally you say welcome to the world little one, but Kaiba chose to the first thing he ever said to his son to be _"Now what to name you?"_

* * *

All of a sudden Seto's phone began to ring. He had it on a low tone, so Mai would not wake up. Not expecting anyone from his company to call (Roland would have informed them all of what has just happened) He sighs and grunts into the phone like he would one of his employees who forgot he was not long a new parent. 

"What is it?"

"OOOH so harsh" A raspy voice replies.

Kaiba's blues widen. Using his instinct he tightens his grip on his son.

"Who is this?"

"If you really want to know who killed you and that pretty little blonde's of your's parents , then i suggest you meet me at the same place you beat Amelda"

Seto freezes and looks over at his lover sleeping.

"Listen you sick bastard If this isnt some juevinille prank then i accept your proposal"

"Oh I assure you its not" "I know all about you Seto Kaiba" "what a shame about those faulty brakes huh?"

This stirred an anger in kaiba's heart and fire in his eyes like never before..

How did this mysterious person know how his parents were killed if he had nothing to do with it?

"I will meet you and when I do, you WILL be sorry"

Seto then pauses..."On second thought you wont be, because you will be DEAD"

"I look forward to it Kaiba" "6pm tommorrow, you know where"

That was all that was said. Kaiba threw his phone in anger against the floor.

As the sun began to rise Mai begins to awaken. The baby cries.

Seto quickly hands his son back to Mai and kisses her firmly on the lips.

Mokuba and Valon then enter the room.

"So have you guys thought of a name yet?" Mokuba asks.

"Not now Mokuba" Seto snaps, rushing out of the room.

"Seto where are you going?" Mai asks, with the baby in her arms.

"I will tell you mai..." "Just not yet" he says before leaving the room.

Just then Yugi, joey and vivian arrive.

Seto is annoyed to see all three of them in the hospital corridor.

"What do you three want?" he snares.

"Well Mai's just had YOUR baby and your leaving so soon?" Vivian snarls.

"Yeah theres a thing called responsibility pal..." Joey rambles but Yugi cuts him off.

He then pulls Kaiba aside.

"I know who killed your parents Kaiba" "Mai's too" "You need to let her know before you face the man who did this"

Seto is stunned yet not extremely surprised, Yami yugi was the king of games and did seem to know all the evil goings on around Domino.

Seto walks away from the three of them when Yugi calls out to him one last time.

"Dont keep it a secret thats what he wants"

Seto immediately spins around and pushes all three people out of the way.

He then orders everyone to clear the room.

"Mai there's something you need to know" "NOW" he says.

Mai clutches her son and looks at her lover with curious eyes.

"What is it?"

"Its about our parents...and the man who killed them"

* * *

The dramas continue

And the ultimate showdown will take place...but will it be with card games or force?

What will they call their baby? and should seto and mai marry?

all will be revealed in the second to last chapter

again proving NO DAY IS THE SAME


	15. Fighting for my son

**No day is the same**

**Finally updated **

**A/N**

Well another chapter is back after two years of not visiting and writing on I thee JC rose return with another intense chapter as we draw closer to the end of this story which ultimately aims to prove that  
**_No day is the same

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15**

**Part one  
_Fighting for my family_**

"I know who killed your parents" He exhales afterward, his face a flush of red.

Mai looks at Kaiba with curiosity and suspense in her dark purple eyes. Kaiba felt this instinctive urge to protect her and their baby from any harm whatsoever and he knew that by simply telling the woman whom has fallen in love with, something so devastating was not something Seto could think he would be able to do but he loved Mai, she was cradling his child in her arms.

Yugi hints for Kaiba to tell the blonde quickly so they can be gone to battle dartz.

Joey and Vivian are waiting to hear the response from outside the hospital ward.

"Kaiba...who?" She asks softly, clenching her hold on the baby.

The blue eyed CEO looked at his son then at Mai, it was not only her parents who had been killed by this vicious beast of a man, it was his as well.

Kaiba kneels down beside the bed and quickly explains but in a way that he trusts wont sound to brash.

"Dartz was in charge of the duel with amelda" "he is the one who set up the seal of orichalcous"  
Mai continues to listen, while slightly shocked at these new revelations.

Kaiba holds back Rage at Dartz as he goes to speak again.

"Dartz killed...."My parents" "and yours Mai"

The room is silent, not even the sound of the nurses going back and forth or the baby suckling away at Mai for food and comfort could be heard.

Mai's eyes automatically glisten over in a misted rage. she wants to cry but she is too angry.

Memories of the murders come flooding back like water over a small city.

It all made sense to her now, the way her father died, why her mother was killed and now why these duels were taking place.

"He had it planned for years" She barely manages to say the words.

Kaiba clenches his fists in rage and nods his head, determined to annihilate the scum of the earth who took both of their parents .

Mai remains in shock as Vivian and joey come over to see if she is alright.

Kaiba kisses his little son on the head then cups his lovers face and kisses her on the lips softly as he can.

"I have to go Mai" "I'm going to take down this Dartz bastard once and for all"

Mai shakes her head. "Kaiba I have to come too" her voice pitch is slightly higher and angrier than before.

Just then Valon runs in, about to inform Mai of who killed her parents because he could not stand to see her get hurt any longer (plus he was good now)

He finds joey and vivian trying to restrain mai. "You are not allowed to go Mai" Vivian informs. "You have just given birth sweetie, you have your little boy to look after"

"NOOO" Mai screams, she hands her little boy over to joey hastily, he holds in his arms uneasily.

She jumps out of the bed, barely even able to walk after just pushing a baby out of her earlier that day.

"He killed your parents" "He murdered my parents" "I have to go and...and..." Mai is a wreck with angst and rage. Her hair is sticking to her head, her face is red and blood is still soaked on her hospital gown from the delivery.

Kaiba could not bare to see her in this state. He did not know how to express his emotions so he took control of the situation and of his girlfriend.

Mai was being held back by the arms by Vivian and Valon very gently trying to explain that she could not just run off after having a baby, they told her they also knew about how much rage she must be in and assured her that kaiba and Yami would take care of her.

Mai cried out one last time before weakening at the knees which had been through alot after having given birth.

Seto raced over to her and knelt down beside her while she cried on the hospital floor in front of everyone. Mai had never EVER done that before in her life, cry hysterically in front of people.

He ignored everyone else in the room and put aside his usual stoic coldness and gave Mai a tight hug as she cried on his shoulder.

"they weren't faulty breaks were they kaiba?" she blubbered into her lovers shirt. "No, he had planned my parents death and i will find out how" "and il get him for what he did to yours parents"

He rubbed her back as spoke and held in his anger about what he had just found out and how he wanted to slit dartz throat for what he did to not only his family but the parents of the woman he loved.

Mai wiped her eyes and composed herself as best she could. Vivian and Seto lifted mai gently back onto the bed. the crisis had been averted and a nurse did not need to be called anymore. Mai was still ropeabale but she trusted with all of her heart that Kaiba would take on the swine that did this to his and her parents.

"He destroyed my family" "and yours" She said as he gave her one last hug goodbye.

"I know" he held her tight for a second and hinted for joey who was standing there a little dumbstruck, to give back the newborn to mai.

"oh uh yeah" "here you go Mai, he needs you" Joey said with a sweet sounding voice.

Mai held her new son in her arms and looked at him, his eyes were full of innocence and curiosity.

As Yugi and Seto headed out the door she looked away from the baby and up at Seto, who was half way out the door.

"Kaiba" She yelled. He spun around. "please beat him" ........ "for your family" Seto kaiba observed his new family which consisted of mai, mokuba and their little son who had not yet been named.

Seto nodded his head. "I will".

"We will stop this evil slug Mai, promise" Yami said with a confident smile.

Mai nodded her head and watched the two male duelists run off into the night.

As Kaiba headed to the location Dartz had given him and Yugi, he drove with precision yet maintained high speed on the road to his destination.

Thoughts of his past reared their ugly head in as he drove, Yami was talking about strategies and how to duel this man who cannot seem to be defeated, but kaiba was focused on other things.

He ignored Yami as he spoke, and his thoughts went to the future, Mai, losing mokuba, having a newborn son and now this.....

"This is for my family" "new and old"

TBC

Coming up next

* * *

Part two  
**_The waiting game _**

Mai will wait for her lover to return in the private hospital room.

While there she will talk to varon and joey and uncover some new truths she never knew about these two males whom had played a part in her life for one reason or another....

keep reading and reviewing cuz i hope to have the next chappie up tommorrow


	16. The waiting gameIve Never looked back

**No day is the same**

Final chapter

**A/N**

a story that took five years to complete, then again all good things take time :D

Brace yourself it may be a long chappie as all the finalities have to be seen to which is good, personally i love a long chapter when i am really into a fic  
**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 15 part two  
_The waiting game_**

**_Half an hour later_**

_"I know who killed your parents" _ That thought is fresh in Mais mind as she sits on the bed, sipping on a much needed strong latte.

Joey had kindly offered to go into the city and pick up something for mai to eat since the hospital food was not great, then he realized who Mai's baby was the son of "MR rich"  
He came back with lovely mixture of fresh fruits, nuts and sweet blueberry muffins for the new mother.

"Only Kaiba would have this sort of fancy stuff at 3 in the mornin" Joey scoffs, placing the food on a plate for Mai.

She nodded her head in agreement and forced a smile.

Mai was grateful to Joey, she really was. He could have reacted like a total jerk when she ran off with Kaiba, but instead he is here, helping look after her while Kaiba and Yami duel.

Valon sits on the bed and watches the moon slowly start to fade. Joey has a wary eye for the man who was involved in dartz evil plot. Valon was not about to see Mai tormented any longer by her past that Dartz was dangling over her, he also thought it un fair on little mokuba who seemed like a sweet enough kid, he could not care less about kaiba but he could not bare to see Mai in the state she was in last night and was rooting for Yami.

"I think you can leave no pal" Joey grunts at the brunette male. Valon rolls his eyes, a crystal blue they are, which match his blue pants and grey biker jacket he is wearing nicely.

"Uh if it werent for that kaiba bloke n Yami, id be on the chopping block in all ya know" he abruptly explains.

"Yeah well its partly your fault they need to duel at all" Joey spits, his face is growing redder.

Mokuba, who had been sitting beside Mai on the bedside chair had remained silent up until now.

"You two stop fighting now" he ordered. "Its bad for my nephew" he proudly looked down at the little baby boy with dark hair and stunning blue pools.

Valon laughs and Joey folds his arms and sits at the end of the bed.

Mai was not listening to the banter between the two rivals, but she did smile at Mokuba's adoring status as the proud and only uncle.

"Would you like to hold him" She asks, still in a bit of a daze.

"really?" the little kaiba beams.

Mai nods and gently hands the sleeping baby into his uncles arms.

She then breaths a heavy sigh and attempts to eat something.

"Valon stands over her and strokes her hair sympathetically.

"I am sorry luv" "i did not mean for you to be involved, i didnt even know about Dartz and your parents for all that long"  
"If i could turn the clock back i would"

Mai listens to her friends words of apology.

"I know" she replies, picking at one of the blueberry muffins.

"its just..."

Joey leans in closer looking worried. "Just what?" he asks.

Mai sighs.

"Hey hey" Vivian comes bursting in with Bakura in toe.

She gives Mai a giant hug and then cooes over the baby which is nestled in Mokuba's arms.

"How is mr cutie?" she squeals.

Bakura grabs a peice of fruit and stands next to Valon.

"Hey i thought I was Mr cutie?" He pouts sarcastically.

Valon rolls his eyes and Vivian gives her beau a sly wink.

"Uh guys" Mai pipes up. They all stare at her, Bakura crunches away on his apple.

"Not that I am not really thankful to all of you but could I be left alone for awhile?"

Her eyes have a look of worry over them.

"Well atleast let me brush your hair" Vivian adds, grabbing Mai's hair brush.

"maybe later" Mai says sadly.

Bakura taps his girlfriend on the shoulder. "Uh you know what you told me about her parents being killed by dartz right?"

"Yeah" vivian nods

"I may be wrong but maybe she is worried about Seto fighting this guy, I mean he not only killed her parents but his as well" He whispers so Mai cannot hear, it would only aggravate her.

Vivian bites her bottom lip. "Oh yeah" "How insensitive of me" she blushes in shame. "you are so perceptive and sweet Baku baby" she kisses him on the lips and ruffles his hair with her hands.

The couple hold hands and quietly leave the room.

"Call us when you know whats happening with the whole...you know..dartz er thing" Vivian says, dodging pieces of the conversation.

Mai nods her head silently.

Mokuba knows Mai is worried, so is he, he spent a good few months inside a card and now he finds out that the man who is responsible is also the man who killed his parents and Mai's.

Mokuba however has tremendous faith in his elder brother and in Yami, who has never lost a duel, well almost never and together they are pretty damn unstoppable.

Mai moves her plate of food to one side and puts her coffee cup on the table.

She contemplates getting dressed into something other than the blood stained robe she is wearing.

"Where is the nurse?" she asks a little aggitated.

"Is it so much to ask for a bath or something?" "This is a private hospital"

"Uh il go find someone" Joey rushes to Mai's aid but Mokuba cuts in.

"No il do it, im Kaiba's little brother, besides they wont listen to you if you ask" he says before heading off with the baby in his hands.

"puh" Joey remarks.

Mai rests her head back on the pillow and sighs again.

"Ah finally some alone time" she exhales. She then looks at the two males who are sitting either side of her.

One with fiery brown eyes and ashy blonde hair, the other a blue eyed brunette with deep concern over his past actions.

"When I said alone i meant just you two and me" she forced a smile.

"Yeah we know" Valon replied, holding one of her hands.

This gesture touched Mai, it almost led her to tears but she did not cry, instead she took a hold of Joeys hand with her left hand and squeezed them both.

"thank you for being so kind to me when you could have been so mad at what I did to both of you" she manages to get the words out before tears trickle down her soft skin, the eye liner is streaking on her face and drying quickly.

It was in that moment that Mai realized she was not alone. She did have friends, good friends, before she met Seto kaiba she had Joey and Valon and they had proved that they would always be here for her by giving up their time and their own agenda's to be with her through this painful and anxious time she is going through.

Valon stroked Mais hair with his free hand. "You're my friend Mai, I care about what happens to you" He softly says.

"Yeah me too doll me too" Joey adds, with a small kiss on her forehead.

"I still think that Kaiba bloke has something wrong with him though" Valon adds.

Mai starts to giggle.

"You're tellin me" Joey agrees.

"Well you two agree on something at least" She smiles.

the three of them then have a group hug. and Joey whispers into her ear.

"You really love Kaiba?" "tell me the truth"

Mai lets Valon and Joey move their grasp from her.

She looks over at the early morning sky, ready to make way for the sun rise.

"yes" she replies. "I love Seto"

Just then mokuba comes back in with a nurse.

"any news on Kaiba yet?" "i haven't heard from him"

Mai shakes her head in doubt. "No hun not word"

the nurse helps move mai into a wheelchair and heads toward one of the luxury baths they have there.

"I am sure Mr Kaiba will come back without so much as a scratch" The nurse happily tries to encourage Mai and Mokuba.

"i hope you are right" Mai replies.

* * *

Mokuba waits in the ward when Mai has her bath and a couple of nurses change the sheets and add fresh flowers and water to Mai's bedstand.

Joey and Valon stand on opposite sides of the room, hands in both their pockets uneasily.

Mokuba starts chatting to the baby.

"Hey big guy" "Im your uncle, the one and only you got" "but dont worry you will love living with us" "i can tell you all about Me and my big brothers crazy duels and how your Dad won a chessgame to this mean old man at only 10 years old" "the mean old man was our stepfather but dont be sad because he is gone, so you will never have to meet him" "Your Mom and Dad wont let anyone hurt you and neither will I"

The nurses cleaning, could not help but smile and saw "Aw" to the thirteen year olds tender words.

"Oh and those two guys in the room are Valon and Joey" Mokuba says with a cheeky grin.

"They pretend they dont like each other but really I know they dont think that" "in fact I bet if you asked Joey he'd tell you that Valon isnt such a bad guy"

Joey walks over to Mokuba. "Now just a minute Mokuba" "dont go fillin the little kids head with crap"

Valon struts over, arms folded. "Actually Joey, I dont think its as you say Crap at all" "you aint such a bad guy yourself and deep down you know i aint either"

Joey pauses for a second then narrows his eyes at the floor.

The nurses stop what they are doing and wait to see how this will end.

Joey reluctantly caves. "Oh alright fine, you aint as bad as Kaiba" "Uh no offense Mokuba and uh baby kaiba" Mokuba just laughs at that remark.

Valon looks over at the newborn baby. "As this little fella got a name yet?"

"NO" A voice answers. The voice is low and familiar.

Mokuba beams when he sees who it is walking into the room.

"SETO" he races up to his big brother, Kaiba takes the baby and holds him in his arms while mokuba hugs his big brother. The sun shines in to the room and Valon and Joey (and the nurses stand gobsmacked)

"you, you mean you actually beat Dartz" "without even a scratch on ya?" Joey questions.

Kaiba smirks and nods his head triumphantly. "Was the ever any reasonable doubt that I wouldn't win?"

Just then Yami comes in with Tea, who is latching onto his arm. "They won guys can you believe it?"

Joey runs up to Yugi and gives him a high five. "I knew you could do it yug"

Valon sighs, "thats not what he just said before"

Mokuba shrugs "I knew that my bro would win"

"Uh where is my girlfriend?" Kaibas eyes dart around the room.

"Oh she was having bath and stuff" "she should not be too far away" Mokuba informs.

"Where?" Kaiba asks, heading in the direction of the corridor.

"Il take you Mr kaiba" One of the elated nurses says.

"We just heard the news" Vivian comes bounding into the room with Bakura wrapped around her waist.

The rest of the group look at them blankly.

"what?" Bakura asks. "Where's mai?"

* * *

Kaiba follows the nurse, with his little son in his arms until he reaches the private bathroom quarters.

The nurse unlocks the door for him with a swipe card and leads him inside to wear Mai is bathing.

Mai had just been dressed by one of the nurses. She applied a bit of lipstick and made up her face.

Her hair was fresh and she had her signature purple skirt back on with a long white sleeved cotton top with fluffy turtle neck.

She turned around to see her lover standing there holding their son with a look of triumph in his eyes.

"Seto" She gasped. He approached her and kisses her passionately.

"Il take the baby" The nurse said. "And mr kaiba well done"

Kaiab nodded and the nurse left the two of them in the room. Kaiba sat beside Mai in the changing room and wrapped his arms around her.

"He's gone, disappeared into the dust of once he came" Mai could not talk, she was speechless but it was a good kind of speechless.

"how did you do it?" She asks, resting her head on his shoulder.

_"Im Seto kaiba sweetheart" _

Mai smiled at him and nodded her head.

"indeed you are" she rested herself against him and closed her eyes.

Kaiba then picked mai up gently and carried her back to the ward.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him on the cheek, the forehead, the nose and finally the lips.

"I love you too" She softly says.

What was once a horrid event of their childhood is now restored and been brought to justice. Kaiba and Mai could finally move on with their lives, and move on they did.

Mai wanted to make Valon and Joey surrogate uncles to their little son, Kaiba sighed but agreed to this.

And the night after the victory Kaiba sat in the hospital room with his son, looking at the moonlight as Mai slept.

_"what to name you?" _he whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 16**  
_Times they are a changing_

_5 years later_

Little Rei Mokuba Kaiba lay snuggled in between his parents in their massive bed.

It was a hot summers morning and Rei had proceeded to jump into his parents bed as part of his summer vacation routine every morning, just to make sure they were awake.

"Tell me again" he excitedly asked.

Kaiba sighed and rested his head against his hands.

"Let Mommy tell it"

Mai, who was still just waking up turned around and hugged her son.

"Good morning baby" she murmured, with her eyes closed.

"Mommy tell me when Daddy and you got married"

Mai opens her eyes and rests her elbow on the bed.

"Again?" she asks with a smile.

the raven haired boy nods.

"YES"

She looks at Kaiba and he smiles at her.

"Well we were getting ready to celebrate your first birthday" Mai begins.

Kaiba reaches over and strokes his wife's long blonde hair.

"Daddy then tells me he has to take me somewhere now" "before your birthday starts"

Rei claps his hands happily.

"He then takes me into the Kaiba jet plane and we fly over the sky" "we can see all the bright lights of the big city"

Rei's eyes light up as she tells the story with hand gestures of the plane flying.

"Mommy looked stunning in her beautiful silk dress" "And daddy didnt look to bad either"

Seto rolls his eyes.

Rei giggles. "then what?"

"then your daddy gives me a glass of er sparkling um" she did not want to say wine, he was only 5 years old.

"Grape juice" Seto adds with a sweet look at his son.

"Thats right" Mai smiles.

"I go to drink it and oops"

Rei puts both hands over his little mouth, "oops" he squeals.

"there is a very pretty gold ring in the glass, so Mommy had to take it out"

She observes her rather large diamond ring with pieces of amethyst encrusted around it, the colour of her eyes.

"then what?" Rei asks.

Seto then intercedes, he places Rei on top of his lap on the bed.

"then i told Mommy that she is the most beautiful and amazing woman i have ever met"

Mai looks at kaiba, and snuggles beside him and her son.

"I asked her to marry me" "And you know what she said?"

Rei giggles. "YES" "she said yes"

Seto nods and pats his son on the head.

Mai clenches onto to Kaiba's waist.

She looks at him in the eyes and says

"And I never looked back"

* * *

**THE END**

five years and its finally written and over.  
Maybe in another five years i will have some more reviews hahahaha


End file.
